Día 17: ¿Recuerdas la promesa?
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: *Mes del NejiTenten* Tenten está apunto de casarse con una persona que quiere, pero en definitiva no ama, no podría amar de nuevo, desde la última vez que lo hizo.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 _Este fic participa en la dinámica del foro: El NejiTenten no ha de morir.  
Por el mes NejiTen._

 _Tema: Juego._

 **¿Recuerdas la promesa?**

Se encontraba en un lugar demasiado amplio, con varios vestidores y armarios que guardaban los mejores y novedosos diseños de vestido de novia. Junto a ella en una banca se encontraba su cuñada con una amplia sonrisa, elogiando lo bien que se veía, junto a su cuñada estaba sentada su suegra, que sólo la miraba de reojo y daba comentarios atinados aunque fríos. Al otro lado estaba la chica que le había probado el vestido y que era la encargada de vender un vestido de novia aquella tarde. Frente a ella un espejo gigantesco en el que se reflejaba a sí misma dando a notar el gran vestido blanco.

Tragó hondo y es que aun no creía que estaba a dos semanas de casarse.

— ¿Qué te parece? —habló la encargada de la tienda—, me gusta mucho la combinación de tu cabello con el caído del vestido, es más, te traeré un tocado para que planes el peinado de una vez—dicho esto, la mujer giró en sus talones y salió en busca del tocado.

Tenten soltó un suspiro y sonrió tímida a su propio reflejo, aquel vestido le gustaba mucho, no era muy llamativo, pero tampoco sencillo, era perfecto para la ocasión: su boda. Volvió a mirar a sus acompañantes, aquellas dos mujeres que le habían ayudado mucho y que estaban igual de emocionadas que ella.  
Para empezar estaba su cuñada: Hana Inuzuka, de cabello castaño y lacio, de ocho años mayor que ella. Hana siempre había sido muy comprensible con Tenten, le había ayudado en varias cosas y se habían hecho muy amigas.  
También estaba su suegra: Tsume Inuzuka, con parecido extraordinario a sus dos hijos, aunque tenía una personalidad más extravagante que los dos juntos. Tsume no era igual que Hana en el sentido de ser amable, había veces en las que Tenten pensaba que ella no era el tipo de chica que quería para su hijo, peor de alguna u otra manera la había aceptado y es lo que importaba.

—Me gusta mucho, es muy tu estilo—aseguró Hana poniéndose de pie—, ¿No lo crees mamá?

—Sigo pensando que estaban mejor los vestidos de la boutique anterior—Enfatizó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

—No le hagas caso—Le susurró su cuñada—, te ves muy linda, estoy segura de que mi hermano se enamorará más de ti cuando te vea con este vestido.

Tenten se sonrojó de inmediato al recordar a su novio. De verdad que había tenido suerte en encontrar a un chico como Kiba.  
Todo empezó hace cinco años, cuando solía trabajar de mesera en un restaurante de comida rápida muy cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba, ella no era una joven de familia con mucho dinero, por lo que tuvo que empezar a trabajar para pagar sus gastos de la carrera, tenía que comprar pinturas, brochas y lienzos constantemente, artes plásticas es una carrera muy costosa pero era su pación. Fue en el restaurante que trabajada donde conoció a su novio. Recuerda que él llegó con un amigo, el cual no era nada discreto y cuando Tenten regresó con la orden, aquel chico de cejas pobladas gritó: " _Oye, chica, mi amigo no ha parado de decir lo linda que eres, ¿Crees que podrías darle una cita?"_ La castaña entre el sonrojo y la presión tuvo que bajar los ojos para observar al famoso amigo, ambos se miraron por unos segundos y de verdad el chico se veía avergonzado por lo que su amigo acababa de decir pero tenía un aire de autosuficiencia. Aquello le ocasionó una pequeña risa a Tenten, que no tardo mucho en aceptar, además tenía que admitir que aquel chico de verdad era apuesto.

Kiba también estudiaba en la misma universidad que ella, sólo que él estudiaba veterinaria, y el amigo que había ocasionado que comenzaran a salir se llamaba Rock Lee; después de salir por tres meses, Kiba tuvo la iniciativa de pedirle que fueran novios formales, a lo que Tenten aceptó de inmediato por el gran cariño que le había tomado al Inuzuka.

Cuatro años después se encontraban festejando la graduación, por fin ambos habían terminado sus estudios y lo culminaban con una gran fiesta en la que habían pasado gran parte de la noche festejando con sus amigos, incluído Lee, bailaron, cenaron y hasta hicieron el famoso brindis con su generación de estudiantes. Antes de que dieran las tres de la madrugada y Kiba tuviera que ir a dejar a Tenten a su casa le pidió si podían salir al jardín del salón; cuando estaban afuera la castaña no dejaba de hablar de que su independencia comenzaría en ese entonces, que rentaría un departamento para ella, pero su novio la interrumpió de repente con simples palabras _"Mejor vamos a vivir a nuestro nuevo hogar"_ Tenten se mostró confundida y preguntó a que se refería a lo que de nuevo Kiba tomó la palabra, no sin antes sacar un pequeño anillo que colocó frente a su novia: _"Creo que te estoy pidiendo matrimonio"_ La castaña no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar emocionada y aceptar el anillo. De verdad quería a Kiba y quizá podrían ser buenos compañeros de vida.

Desde ese entonces habían pasado seis meses que la joven pareja había aprovechado para hacer los preparativos de la boda, habían escogido un lindo jardín para el festejo y un templo no muy lejos para la unión. Cientos de invitaciones a habían sido repartidas, los platillos del banquete estaban elegidos, las flores combinaban perfectamente con la temporada de primavera, el pastel estaba listo. Todo, perfectamente todo estaba listo. En dos semanas se celebraría el mejor día para una mujer, su día tan esperado y añorado. ¿Por qué no lo sentía así? Quería mucho a Kiba, claro, hasta había vivido cinco meses con él y la parecía encantador, estaba convencida de que él la amaba, pero ella nunca había mencionado nada de amor en aquella relación.

Soltó un suspiro y observó como regresaba la chica que les atendía con una pequeña corona de flores en la mano izquierda y en la derecha un tocado fijo con detalles dorados.

—Mira, este tocado es para llevar el cabello suelto—le mostró la corona de flores—, éste es para un peinado recogido—mostró el otro tocado.

La castaña llevó su mano al tocado y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por él, sintiendo los relieves de aquel artefacto sin despertar ninguna emoción o anhelo de que el gran día llegara.  
Un sonido del bolso de Tenten la hizo reaccionar y giró al sillón, su celular estaba sonando y con un poco de incomodidad bajó de la pequeña tarima y caminó hasta su bolsa en busca de su celular, que no tardo en encontrar por las pocas cosas que llevaba en la bolsa.

—Es Lee—Informó la chica a sus próximas familiares—. Hola.

— _¡Hola, Tenten!, ¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien, estaba probándome un vestido, creo que me llevare el que tengo puesto ahora—Rió—, ¿A qué se debe tu llamado?

— _Alguien me recordó que hoy era tu cumpleaños, ¡Felicidades!_

La castaña sonrió tremendamente, era 9 de marzo y Lee era la primera persona que la felicitaba, aunque estaba sospechando que aquella persona que le recordó a su amigo de su cumpleaños se trataba de Kiba, por lo que se tranquilizó, conociendo a su novio de seguro se encontraba preparando una gran sorpresa.

— _Por cierto, ¿Puedes darte una vuelta por mi casa en dos horas?, tenemos que festejar._

—Bien, entonces dejare la compra de vestido para el día de mañana—rió la castaña, pero nada le daba más gusto que posponer la compra de algo tan importante—. Entonces a las cinco estaré por ahí.

— _¡Te espero!_

La castaña llevó sus ojos a Hana, que la miraba impaciente.

—Era Lee, me invitó a su casa, no puedo escoger tan rápido, ¿Podemos regresar mañana? —Tenten sonrió, intentando convencerlas.

—Pero señorita, este vestido de verdad le queda muy bien, ¿Por qué no comprarlo de una vez? —Intentó convencer la vendedora.

—Mañana regresaremos—Habló Hana, que se ponía de pie y le dirigía una sonrisa a Tenten—. Vamos, te ayudare a cambiarte.

Su cuñada la había pasado a dejar al gran departamento que compartía con Kiba, cuando entró no le sorprendió no encontrar a su prometido, de seguro seguía en el trabajo o se encontraba en el departamento de Lee. Estaba segura que el castaño había organizado una pequeña fiesta por su cumpleaños. Así que emocionada por rencontrarse con algunos amigos subió a bañarse y se arregló; un vestido holgado color verde había sido la elección, para no perder el estilo peinó su cabello en dos moños altos, aquel peinado que la caracterizo en la universidad en los primeros años y que aun después de tanto tiempo le seguía pareciendo el peinado más práctico del mundo; fue hasta su tocador donde coloco muy poco de maquillaje, labial en los labios y un perfume dulce que le había regalado su novio la navidad pasada, terminó con un collar de plata y unos aros de pulsera; miró el reloj, quizá llegaría media hora después de lo acordado, lo mejor era darse prisa. Así que bajó a la calle donde tomó un taxi con rumbo a la dirección de su amigo.

Llegó al destino quince minutos tarde, pero era una buena hora comparación de los retardos constantes que tenía su amigo pelinegro. Colocó su mano en el timbre y lo presionó, para soltar y comenzar a acomodar su flequillo. En menos de lo esperado el chico abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa y la abrazó.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tenten!

—Lee—Murmuró la mujer intentando respirar—, suéltame, gracias.

Rock Lee sonrió y la soltó, la tomó del hombro la invitó a pasar, pero los ojos castaños no notaron nada fuera de lo normal, no observaba los globos o los letreros de feliz cumpleaños, no miraba nada en penumbras y al centro un gran pastel que dijera "Felicidades", no escuchaba el grito de sus amigos y no miraba las serpentinas saltando por ningún sitio. Lo único que observó fue a una persona que se encontraba sentada en la sala, dándole la espalda. Pero Kiba no aparecía por ningún lado.  
Cuando pasó su mirada a su amigo en busca de una explicación, éste la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta quedar junto a la persona misteriosa de la sala.

—Bien, Tenten, te dije que alguien me había recordado que era tu cumpleaños—Sonrió y la soltó delicadamente para dar un paso hacía atrás—, ustedes tienen mucho de que platicar, hay comida en el refrigerador, llegaré hasta mañana por el mediodía—Lee tomó las llaves de su auto y una pequeña maleta que ya había preparado para caminar a la puerta, no sin antes girar un poco a la persona que se encontraba sentada—. Neji, está a dos semanas de casarse, tienes que ser muy bueno—sonrió y salió del apartamento.

—Neji—susurró la chica.

—Cuanto tiempo, Tenten—la miró al fin.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Como verán este fic tendría que ser publicado el día 17, por falta de tiempo a penas lo escribí y lo subí, casi un mes después :c

Pero bueno, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gustó? :3 Tengo que decir que este fic ha sido el que más me ha gustado de todos lo que tengo pendientes, no sé porque :v  
¿Les gustaría continuación? ¿O ya se hacen una idea de lo que pasará? xD

Por cierto, a las personas que han leído mis historias pasadas, ¿Cuál merece una continuación pronto? Tengo las siguientes historias que se aproxima continuación:  
"Cambio de portátil"  
"Cambios habituales"  
"La chica que conocí en el bar"  
O si ustedes lo piden, esta historia.

Háganme saber para empezar a escribir y eso xD

Bueno, los quiero mucho. Un saludo grande c:

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews? 


	2. Lo prometo

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 _NA: Hola, sé que nunca pongo NA al principio, pero ahora me era necesario, pues se me ocurrió hacer este capítulo diferente. Para empezar, será un poco pequeño, aunque últimamente mis capítulos son así. ¿Recuerdan el capitulo anterior? Este capítulo se retrasara a trece años, como un flashback para situarnos en la temporada en la que Neji y Tenten comienzan su historia. Espero que me entiendan. Y sin más que decir: Disfruta le lectura._

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Lo prometo**

Su despertador ya tenía quince minutos sonando, pero sentía los parpados totalmente caídos, no era capaz de ponerse de pie, estaba extremadamente cansada, pero un grito de su madre la hizo despertar de inmediato. Abrió los ojos y apagó el molesto despertador, se puso de pie y fue directo al baño para lavarse los dientes y la cara, había optado por bañarse la noche anterior por el tremendo frío que hacía. Cuando salió se colocó su uniforme y peino su cabello en dos chongos altos, tomó su mochila y bajó a la cocina, en donde su madre la miraba de una manera retadora y furiosa.

—Buenos días—Sonrió la joven y tomó asiento.

— ¿Piensas desayunar, señorita? —Habló su madre con un tono enojado—. ¡Por Dios, Tenten, faltan diez minutos para tu hora de entrada!

Tenten dio un respingo y llevó sus ojos al reloj que estaba colgado en la cocina, confirmando que la teoría que decía su madre era cierta. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y se despidió mientras corría a gran velocidad a la puerta para cerrarla tras ella y correr a la parada de autobús. Parecía que la vida la odiaba un poco, pues ninguno pasaba y ni parecía que llegaría pronto. Chasqueó la lengua y dando una última mirada a la avenida comenzó a correr a su escuela. En autobús tenía la garantía de llegar en diez minutos, pero a pie su tiempo record era de veinte minutos y odiaba los castigos de su escuela por la impuntualidad. Lo mejor era correr y en cada estación que encontrara mirar hacia atrás para observar si no se aproximaba el autobús. Por su mala suerte no llegó el autobús, así que apresurando más su pasó llegó lo más rápido que pudo a su escuela.

Así era Tenten, una chica que no presumía de puntualidad pero que también tenía otras características muy lindas que la hacían resaltar en varios aspectos y con varias personas para bien. Varios de sus amigos la catalogaban como una chica extremadamente divertida, carismática y aunque en los aspectos donde se necesitaba responsabilidad la tenía, también era relajada. Se esforzaba mucho en los aspectos que considera importantes. A sus trece años podía presumir de un esfuerzo grande y una persona calurosa y extraordinaria. También no presumía de temas amorosos, nunca había tenido novio, incluso nadie le había llegado a gustar y para ser honestos, Tenten creía que faltaba mucho para eso.

Cuando llegó al salón de clases abrió la puerta de inmediato y se odio a si misa, frente a la clase se encontraba la directora dando un pequeño discurso. _Bravo, Tenten._ Pensó la chica mordiéndose su labio inferior y sintiendo como su cuerpo sudaba por haber corrido, eso combinado a no tomar un baño en la noche la hicieron sentirse terriblemente sucia, incluso notó un aroma extraño proveniente de ella, no sabía si era su imaginación o era real. Pero le restó importancia cuando la directora la miraba directamente.

—Señorita Amma—Murmuró—. ¿Ese milagro que llega tarde?

—Lo siento, señorita Tsunade—Soltó en un suspiro la castaña—. Prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—Eso espero, porque esta semana tendrá que colaborar en trabajos en dirección—Sentenció mientras se giraba de nuevo a la clase—. Después de clase, lo sabe.

—Lo sé—Murmuró la chica mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Sabía que los castigos de su escuela eran muy estrictos, hace un mes el castigo había sido limpiar pasillos una hora antes de la hora de entrada, era bueno saber que ahora no tendría que despertar antes para hacerlo. Cuando caminó directo a su lugar que se encontraba atrás de Shikamaru, su mejor amigo en aquel tiempo, cuando pasó junto a él le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que fue contestada por una ladina del moreno que regresaba su vista al frente. Tenten jaló la silla para tomar asiento pero se percató de unos libros en la mesa y una maleta acomodada en el respaldo de la silla.

—Bien, eso es todo—Informó Tsunade mientras se despedía y daba las gracias al maestro tutor.

Todos tomaros una posición más cómoda y cuando Tsunade cerró la puerta una persona se acercaba a Tenten para tomar asiento en el lugar que se suponía era de ella. La chica se quedó unos segundos en silencio asimilando tal situación, estaban a mitad del año y estaba segura que ya conocía todos los integrantes de su salón, pero esa no era la ocasión, aquella persona era totalmente desconocida para Tenten, él era alguien ¿Extraño?, era muy distinto, él no era igual a todos, él no la hacía sentir como los demás, ella no lo miraba igual. Aquel joven tenía una piel más clara que el resto, tenía un perfil perfecto, unos ojos violeta, un cuerpo un poco más desarrollado que el de sus otros compañeros, su cabello era castaño, mucho más oscuro que el de ella y lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja lo tenía largo pero no rebasaba sus hombros, olía perfectamente bien, era totalmente atractivo.

—Señorita Amma, ¿Puede tomar asiento o va a seguir admirando a su compañero? —Preguntó el profesor haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír.

La aludida dio un respingo y volvió en sí para asimilar la situación.

—Profesor Kakashi, mi lugar es éste—Soltó en un susurró, volviendo a observar de reojo al joven sentado ahí.

—Bien, tienes que buscar otro lugar, el joven Hyuga quiso sentarse ahí y tenemos que respetar, es nuevo y no queremos que se sienta intimidado—Murmuró el hombre tomando asiento.

Tenten soltó un bufido suave y observó al famoso "Hyuga" que la miraba con ojos de superioridad para hacer un sonido extraño y mirar al frente. Aquello hizo rabiar a la chica que de inmediato apretó los puños de sus manos para dar media vuelta y buscar un lugar desocupado.

Así pasó el resto del día, la chica miraba de manera cruel al nuevo mientras en los cambios de clase ella se encargaba de decir lo detestable que eran las personas como él. Hasta que dio la hora de salida, desafortunadamente la castaña tenía que quedarse para hacer los trabajos en la dirección. Cuando llegó a la oficina, Shizune que era la secretaria de la directora, le dio unos archivos a los que tenía que verificar que se encontraran todos los documentos a la perfección. Así la chica con refunfuños tomó asiento en una pequeña oficina a la cual Shizune la dejó sola y comenzó a trabajar.  
Pasaba sus ojos por cada hoja y parecía que dejaba energía en cada archivo, sus ojos le pesaban y sentía unas tremendas ganas de dormir, soltó un tercer bostezo y cambió de archivo, cuando abrió el folder todas las ganas de dormir se fueron, era el expediente del nuevo de su clase. Pudo confirmar su nombre: Neji Hyuga. También observó que tenía la misma edad que ella, y que su familia tenía demasiado dinero, dueños de las empresas Hyugas, ¡Esa familia era dueña de casi un tercio de Japón!

—Con razón eres tan engreído y creído—Murmuró la chica pasando la página y llevando una desilusión o una alegría—. Con que estas de intercambio hasta que se termine el año, que bueno, ¡Lo qué tienes de guapo lo tienes de engreído!

— ¿Disculpa? —Hablaron frente a ella y la voz le hizo retorcerse por dentro—. Parece que te gusta estar fisgoneando lo que no te importa.

Tenten llevó sus ojos chocolate a la persona que entraba a la oficina y sintió un ardor tremendo en todo su ser, en su estomago y en su garganta. Y la vergüenza de ser descubierta hablando sola la invadió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmuró la chica cerrando el archivo.

—Me hizo falta entregar la hoja de intercambió—Habló el chico extendiéndole la hoja—. Guárdala rápido, no quiero que sigas fantaseando con mi información murmurando que soy guapo.

Tenten le hizo un gesto mientras le sacaba su lengua y guardaba la hoja rápidamente para llevar el archivo del Hyuga a los que estaban completos, miró unos segundos los ojos violetas que estaban perdidos en algún lado.

— ¿Esta oficina siempre huela tan mal? —Murmuró mientras se iba.

Tenten respingó de inmediato y pudo darse cuenta que había una posibilidad de que aquel olor proviniera de ella, por todo lo sucedido en la mañana y que era muy probable de que él se hubiera dado cuenta que era el olor de la chica.

— ¡Te odio Neji Hyuga! —Murmuró la castaña.

.

.

.

 _Dos meses después_

Neji era demasiado reservado con todos, tenía pocos amigos en el salón pero parecían que eran los necesarios: Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten, pero parecía que tenía un sentimiento extraño a Tenten, de lugar de dar ánimos para la chica siempre le decía que todo le saldría mal, incluso la molestaba con comentarios atinados que la hacían rabiar y crear un enojo que no duraba mucho tiempo.

Aquella tarde, Neji y Tenten se quedaron hasta tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela, tenían que terminar un trabajo en equipo, su maestro de literatura había dejado hacer una pequeña obra de teatro, así que el equipo de ellos son se a completaba con Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke y Karin. Los dos que se encontraban juntos realizaban el guión, Sasuke y Karin actuarían mientras que Shikamaru y Naruto se encargarían de la escenografía.  
Todos habían optado por una obra de aventura, incluso una comedia, pero el tema que su profesor les asignó se basaba en una novela romántica. Por lo que el guión se basaba en un tema clásico: Una chica de clase que se enamora del jardinero de su casa, por lo que se casan a escondidas para vivir su amor.

—Bien, acabé de editar lo primero—informó la castaña estirando sus brazos—. ¿Cómo va el final?

—Siento que falta algo en la parte final…—Murmuró el Hyuga pasando sus ojos a las hojas—. ¿Quieres escuchar?

—Escucho.

Neji aclaró su garganta suavemente y después de mirar de reojo a Tenten comenzó a leer:

—Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, antes de que el joven bajara hasta los labios de la chica, para tomar sus mejillas que ya se encontraban sonrojadas y susurró: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Tenten sintió unas ganas tremendas de decir varias cosas. Shikamaru le había hecho saber que ella sentía un gusto hacía Neji, algo de lo que ella creía era patético, ese hombre tan egocéntrico no podría gustarle, ¿Pero porque sentía sus mejillas rojas y los nervios a flor de piel? Quería decir tantas cosas, pero encontró más atinado sonreír.

—Soy muy joven, Neji, no quiero casarme, hasta dentro de…—puso un rostro pensativo mientras hacía cuentas—, dentro de otros trece años de vida—Comenzó a reír—. Así que cuando cumpla veintiséis aceptare casarme contigo.

Neji dio una bocanada de aire, comenzó a buscar las palabras exactas que su prima le había dicho, pero parecía que no las encontraba. ¿Qué se tenía que decir en ese momento?, parecía que todo en su cabeza se borraba cada vez que Tenten le sonreía, así que no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle a Tenten que le gustaba. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró sus ojos.

—De acuerdo—Murmuró mientras con los ojos entrecerrados miraba a Tenten que dejaba de reír sorprendida, poniéndose sería.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó la castaña extendiendo su dedo meñique.

—Lo prometo—Dijo el Hyuga siguiendo las facciones divertidas de su compañera.

Confundido, entrelazó su meñique con el de la castaña para que ambos sonrieran, aunque una sonrisa era más tenue que la otra, pero eran sinceras. Cuando ambos separaron sus manos se quedaron mirando unos instantes, hasta que Neji se acercó lo suficiente a la chica, la tomó de las mejillas que ya se encontraban sonrojadas y se acercó con un poco de temor junto sus frentes.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Murmuró el Hyuga, con unas fuerzas que no sabía de donde las había sacado.

—Eso tal vez sí pueda a mi edad—Contestó la castaña para reír bajo y darle un abrazo a Neji, de esos que le recordaban que tenía alma dentro de él.

.

.

.

.

 _Tres meses después_

La clase de matemáticas había terminado después de dos largas horas. Neji se puso de pie y caminó hasta el lugar de su novia, la cual estaba dormida sobre sus brazos. Aquello la pareció tan inocente a Neji que podría dejarla dormir hasta que la siguiente clase comenzara, pero aun le gustaba molestarla. Así que tomó la silla en donde estaba sentada y de un tirón la jaló haciendo que Tenten respingara y mientras soltaba un gritito callera al suelo, volvió a ponerse de pie mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

¡Ni sé porque dicen eso, Neji sí es guapo! —Gritó cuando ya estaba de pie recobrando el equilibrio.

Varios compañeros escucharon ese grito lo que ocasionó que comenzaran a reír escandalosamente, haciendo que Tenten se hiciera pequeña y con sus mejillas llenas de vergüenza encarara al Hyuga que tenía una sonrisa diminuta.

— ¿Con qué soñabas? —Preguntó el hombre con autosuficiencia.

— ¡Te odio, Neji Hyuga! —Gritó la chica.

—Lo que digas—Murmuró el chico para acercarse y darle un beso corto a su novia, eliminando todo sentimiento de odio—. Pero yo te quiero.

La castaña sonrió tímida y le dio un abrazo al hombre para volver a tomar asiento, el profesor de biología había llegado.

.

.

.

.

 _Dos meses después._

Sus ojos estaban totalmente hinchados, su cuerpo sin energías y con el corazón más herido que todo lo anterior, de cuatro personas que estaban hablando con Neji ella era la última, no presto mucha atención de lo que le dijo Shikamaru, Naruto, incluso Sasuke que casi no hablaba se había atrevido a darle buenos deseos al Hyuga. Tenten encontraba más interesante mirar la pizarra de los siguientes vuelos a despegar, pero cuando en la pantalla apareció: Vuelo 202, su corazón se apachurró un poco más. Era la hora.  
Desvió sus ojos a las personas con las que venía, sus amigos dieron pasos atrás dejando solos a la pareja que se miraron y bajaron los ojos.

—Supongo que es final de todo—Murmuró la chica soltando un suspiro entrecortado.

— ¿Recuerdas la promesa? —habló Neji y peino el cabello castaño que ahora estaba suelto, la chica asintió despacio—. Quiero que hagamos otra—La chica volvió a asentir y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Promete que no volverás a amar alguien más.

—Lo prometo—Aseguró de inmediato la chica mientras entrelazaban sus meñiques.

Neji la abrazó de una manera tremenda, la abrazó fuertemente y le deposito un beso en la frente para bajar y apoderarse de sus labios. Haciendo que Tenten sintiera que su cuerpo se curaba pero que de la misma manera se rompía con un dolor fuerte.

—Gracias por todo, tal vez sea el final de la relación pero hay una promesa que cobrare trece años después—Sonrió el joven para volver a abrazarla.

Cuando aquel chico se separó y le regaló una débil sonrisa ladina a la chica, le dio la espalada y subió al avión que lo regresaría a casa. Se había acabado el intercambio, se había acabado su relación, pero estaba segura que su amor no se terminaría nunca.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Trece años después._

Era verdad, había pasado varias cosas en su vida, incluso había olvidado la promesa de casarse, pero no había olvidado la promesa de ser al único hombre que amaría, no por compromiso, si no porque de verdad lo sentía.

Quería a Kiba.

Pero amaba a Neji.

Ahora estaba frente a ella, trece años después de todo lo que había sucedido y parecía que quería reclamar la primera promesa.

—Cuanto tiempo, Tenten—la miró al fin.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Bien, les dije que este capítulo sería corto. Para mí fue corto tratando de explicar toda la relación que Tenten tuvo con Neji.

Espero que les guste y lo que viene será con todo c:

Los quiero mucho.

Saludos.

¿Reviews?

Siguiente historia a actualizar: Cambio de portátil.


	3. ¡Era un juego!

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Capitulo 3**

 **¡Era un juego!**

Se miraron unos minutos que parecían segundos, aquel tiempo se les iba de las manos. Hace tanto que no se veían de frente, desde hace trece años deseaban que aquello fuera realidad, ahora que estaba pasando no lo creían, no lo aprobaban. Aquella idea de verse era alocada, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, de un cuento con un final inesperado, incluso al final de una novela.

— ¿De verdad eres tú? —Murmuró la castaña, sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

El Hyuga sonrió de lado. ¿Pero cómo iba a estar segura? Neji había cambiado drásticamente en el físico. Tenía su cabello castaño más largo, ahora lo sujetaba en una coleta baja que llegaba a su espalda media, pero se le miraba tan bien; su rostro maduró, tenía facciones marcadas, como una mandíbula recta y labios lindos; evitó asimilar sus ojos, aun no quería perderse en ellos; pero su cuerpo ya era maduro, mucho, se notaba que aquel hombre había hecho bastante ejercicio, se miraba fuerza en los brazos y su espalda ancha; tenía una ropa casual, la cual le quedaba de maravilla; considerablemente creció; por fin viajó hasta los ojos, aquellos ojos grises que la habían enamorado, aquellos ojos grises que ocultaban tantas cosas pero que siempre prometieron amarla y guardar tanto aprecio ahí adentro seguían intactos, seguían ahí, mirándola.

— ¿Cómo es qué estás aquí?, ¿Cómo llegaste—Preguntó más temerosa que nerviosa, incluso más que emocionada.

Neji miró a su lado, estaba sentado en un sillón para tres personas solo. Así que espero a que Tenten entendiera y tomara asiento al otro extremo del sillón, de seguro estaba nerviosa, pero no lo hizo notar, algo que atrajo más al hombre que volvió a sonreír quedamente y aclaró su garganta.

—Regresé a casa y concluí mis estudios, por cierto, soy arquitecto, como tú me recomendabas—Tenten sonrió tenuemente al recordar que le recomendaba estudiar aquello por la facilidad que tenía con las matemáticas y el dibujo—. Comencé a trabajar allá hace poco, pero hace seis meses consulté con mi padre y con Lee de regresar a buscarte.

—Un momento… ¿Lee? —Susurró la chica y dio un respingo—. Es verdad, ¿Lee que tiene que ver con esto?, ¿De dónde lo conoces?

— ¿Recuerdas en donde estudie la básica? —Sonrió de lado el hombre.

—Instituto de Sapporo—Informó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Lee te ha dicho donde estudió la básica?

—En el instituto de…Sapporo—Susurró y llevó ambas manos a su rostro para cubrir la expresión de intriga y de sorpresa.

—Nos conocimos ahí, nos hicimos buenos amigos, los mejores, nunca perdí contacto con él. Cuando le dije que vendría aquí a buscar a la chica que le había contando me ofreció su casa y acepté. Llegué hace tres meses y cada día del mes salía a buscarte, en cada una de las escuelas de artes, en museos o hasta en institutos, Dios… de verdad te busqué en todos los lado y nada, parecía que la tierra te había tragado—esperó unos segundos y volvió a continuar—. Pensé que te habías ido del país o del estado, comencé a resignarme y hace dos días tomé la decisión de regresar a casa. Cuando entré a la habitación de Lee esta mañana para despedirme… encontré esto en un mueble junto a su cama.

Neji le extendió una foto que hasta ahora estaba en la mesa de centro. Tenten la tomó con cuidado de no tocar los dedos del Hyuga y cuando la tenía bien sujeta se la llevó a su extremo para verla. Aquella foto la tomaron en la graduación, hace ya un año, aproximadamente, estaba Lee, sonriente como siempre, con su traje negro y camisa verde, en medio estaba ella, con su cabello en caireles más marcados y un vestido color lila, al otro extremo se encontraba Kiba, con un traje negro con camisa blanca y una flor en la solapa del traje del mismo color del vestido de Tenten.

—Somos Lee, yo…—La chica se calló de inmediato al ver a Kiba, no podía decirle a Neji que ese era Kiba—. Somos nosotros—Atinó a decir.

—Es Lee, tú y tu prometido, por lo que tengo entendido— Aseguro el hombre y Tenten lo miró sin decir alguna otra palabra en ese momento—. Nunca había entrado a la habitación de Lee hasta este día y fue muy estúpido de mi parte, me hubiera ahorrado tanto. Pero al fin te había encontrado y de inmediato le pedí a Lee que me comunicara contigo y estamos aquí.

—Pero Lee es amigo de Kiba, no puedo comprender como nos dejó solos aquí sabiendo la historia y en las circunstancias en las que estoy—Volvió a ver los ojos grises.

—Siempre va a haber un amigo que prefieras más.

Tenten pasó un trago de saliva por su garganta. Aquello era un comentario tan estilo Neji. Y lo aceptaba, por lo que acababa de escuchar, era obvio que Lee iba a preferir al amigo que conoció a los seis años de edad, con el que compartió tantas cosas hasta que Neji se fue medio año de intercambio pero regresó para seguir fortaleciendo su amistad hasta que ambos cumplieron dieciocho y se separaron por la universidad. Ella sabía que Lee había vivido en Sapporo hasta que cumplió los dieciocho para la universidad, ¿Pero ella que iba a saber que su amigo intimo era Neji Hyuga?  
Aun así, Lee y Neji siempre tuvieron contacto, Lee aprovechaba cada vacaciones para regresar a Sapporo a visitar a su familia y por lo que comprendía a Neji, además a esas alturas de la vida la tecnología ayudaba en grandes rasgos, podían hablar por teléfono, hacer video llamadas o platicar por internet.  
Lee, ante todo, era un amigo fiel y sincero, era obvio que tras veinte años de amistad iba a escoger a Neji antes que a Kiba, con el que tenía seis escasos años de amistad. Aunque sabía que traicionaba a Kiba, salvaba la amistad más sincera que había tenido en la vida, y también fortalecía los lazos de amistad que tenía con Tenten, de alguna u otra manera le agradecía lo que él había hecho.

—Cuéntame de ti, Lee me ha hablado un poco, pero quiero saber que ha pasado—Preguntó el hombre y se puso de pie para ir al refrigerador de Lee—. ¿Qué te gusta beber?

—Vino blanco, por favor—Murmuró y comenzó a acomodar todas sus ideas, de cómo iba a explicar todo.

Neji llegó a ella con una botella de vino y dos copas, para servir y extenderle a Tenten la suya. La chica dio un trago despacio y giró a ver a Neji, que la miraba paciente.

—Terminé la escuela, entré a la universidad y comencé a estudiar artes, conocí a Lee, me gradué, es todo—Trató de sonreír.

— ¿Es todo? —Preguntó el hombre enarcando una ceja—. Creo que te estás saltando la parte más importante, aquella en donde conoces a tu prometido—La chica lo miró dudosa y con un poco de miedo—, si te sientes culpable, tranquila, yo también he tenido novias.

—Pero con ninguna te estuviste a punto de casar—Susurró y Neji sonrió—. Cuando entré a la universidad también entré a trabajar, era un pequeño restaurante cerca de la escuela y un día fui a atender a unos clientes que llegaban, tomé la orden y cuando regresé Lee comentó que le había gustado a su amigo, a Kiba. Comenzamos a salir y después de un tiempo comenzamos a ser novios, el día de la graduación él me pidió matrimonio y… acepté.

Ambos bebieron más vino sin decir nada, hasta diez minutos después, que Neji aclaró su garganta y le extendió una pequeña caja a lo que Tenten la tomó, presintiendo lo que sería y la abrió, dando a notar un lindo anillo discreto con un pequeño diamante azul al centro.

— ¿Recuerdas la promesa? —Preguntó el Hyuga—. La que nos hicimos hace trece años.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te acabo de decir? —Murmuró la chica y le enseñó su mano izquierda—, ¿Sobre qué tengo prometido?

Neji observó la mano que la chica le mostraba y en dedo anular tenía un anillo con un diamante mucho más grande del que estaba en la pequeña caja.

—Lo recuerdo, sé que estás a punto de casarte, sé que faltan dos semanas para tu boda. Pero no sé cómo es que te atreviste a comprometerte con alguien más si teníamos una promesa.

Tenten desvió sus ojos a su copa, estaba a la mitad pero pronto estaría vacía, se empinó rápidamente y sintiendo como el alcohol le quemaba la garganta, recordó todas las lagrimas que había soltado por Neji, todo el pesar que ese muchacho le había causado, todas las penas y pestañas húmedas. Ahora resultaba que regresaba, que quería cobrar la primera promesa, ¿Pero de quién había sido el fallo? Quizá de ella por pensar en casarse con un hombre cuando estaba "comprometida" desde que tenía trece años, por otro lado se encontraba el error de Neji, de nunca llamarle, de nunca buscarla y además de todo, abandonarla.  
Dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa de centro y se puso de pie.

—No creo que tengamos nada más de que hablar, Neji—Murmuró la chica mientras caminaba a la entrada.

— ¿Recuerdas la segunda promesa? —Preguntó el hombre, aun sentado en el sillón—, ¿Qué me dices de esa?

—Neji—Murmuró la chica mientras se giraba y observaba a Neji que se perdía mirando la botella de vino—. Era un juego solamente, éramos unos niños, teníamos trece años, ¡Fue un juego!

El Hyuga asintió despacio, comenzando a comprender todo lo que la chica le estaba diciendo, quizá amaba a Kiba y él no podía hacer nada. Cuando se puso de pie y se dirigía a su habitación provisionar por sus maletas para irse al aeropuerto la castaña dio dos pasos hacía él, haciendo que el hombre se parara por completo y la mirara dudoso.

—Pero no he amado a nadie más, sólo te he amado a ti, sólo te amo a ti.

Se le quedo mirando, ahora por completo, comenzó a describirla en su mente, habían algunas cosas que había cambiado de su físico: Su piel había tomado un color más sano, su cuerpo se había desarrollado notoriamente, sus ojos estaban mucho más expresivos, sus labios habían adquirido un rosa tenue y atractivo, todo su rostro se había vuelto más fino y en su muñeca derecha notó una mancha de tinta, un tatuaje, quizá, la castaña siempre le había dicho que se tatuaría algo cuando fuera mayor, ahora lo era, y quizá la mancha de tinta también fuera un tatuaje.

Adelantó los pasos hasta estar frente a ella, temeroso llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de Tenten, y con miedo por fin la tocó. Hace trece años que no tocaba a la mujer de su vida y se sentía tan bien. Comenzó a acariciarla a lo que la chica se entregó y una de sus manos cubrió la mano de Neji para fortalecer la caricia. Tenten avanzó un paso y abrazó a Neji.

Qué bien se sentía.

Pero se sintió mejor cuando el Hyuga le devolvió el abrazo.

Los dos comenzaban a reconocerse de nuevo, comenzaban a tener en sus brazos el cuerpo de su ser más amado, ahora notaban el aroma de su amado, el olor a menta del chico y el olor dulce de la mujer. Sonrieron tenuemente, sintiéndose felices, sintiéndose completos y mejorados en todos los aspectos posibles.

El hombre llevó una de sus manos al mentón de Tenten para alzarlo suavemente y acercarse peligrosamente, era claro lo que estaba pensado hacer: iba a besarla.  
Algo que no le daba mucha gracia a la chica, por todo lo que respaldaba el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular de la mano derecha. Así que se separó de inmediato y se observaron dudosos.

—Era un juego, Neji. ¿No lo entiendes?, han pasado trece años y tengo que ser consciente, estoy a punto de casarme con un buen hombre, faltan dos semanas y…

—Tú no lo amas—La interrumpió a lo que la chica frunció el ceño con fuerza y volvió a la mesa de centro para servirse más vino, necesitaba ocupar su boca en beber algo para no terminar regañando a Neji por interrumpirla.

El joven observó como la chica tomaba directo de la boquilla de la botella y sonrió tenuemente.

—Tampoco me contaste que tienes problemas con el alcohol—bromeó el chico y observó como la castaña se empinaba más la botella.

Cuando su garganta no podía soportar tanto ardor, dejó la botella donde la tomó y se giró a ver a Hyuga, comenzó a caminar a él de manera peligrosa y amenazante, tanto que el castaño dio pasos hacia atrás con temor al reclamo que se acercaba.

—No tengo problemas con el alcohol, bebí para no gritarte en la cara qué: ¡Debes dejar que los demás terminen de hablar para hablar tú!, pero ahora que me has hecho enojar no me importara mucho gritarte todas las cosas que tengo guardadas desde hace trece años— Sonrió triunfante y el Hyuga pasó un trago largo de saliva mientras chocaba con la pared para quedar acorralado—. Para empezar eres una persona detestable, ¡Eres un egocéntrico!, te crees dueño de todo y piensas que todos te estarán esperando, pero dime, ¿Quién abandonó a quién primero? ¡Me dejaste sola! Pero eso no importa porque ahora el señor regresa, ¡Después de trece años!, pidiendo que se respete una promesa que empezó como un juego, ¡Era un maldito juego!, Dios. Ahora vienes reclamando sin siquiera preguntarme si yo aun quiero casarme contigo, ¡Toma todo en cuenta! —Finalizó la chica para volver a la mesa de centro y terminar de beber lo que quedaba en la botella de vino.

Neji volvió a suspirar y observó un tambaleo en los tobillos de la chica cuando regresaba a él, de seguro ya estaba ebria, había tomado casi una botella de vino sola, lo altanera y sincera no le sorprendía, así era la personalidad de la chica, pero el vaivén y la falta de equilibrio a su ser era detonante para pensar en un estado de ebriedad, a demás de sus mejillas rojas y ojos entrecerrados.

—Así que dime, Neji Hyuga, ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —Cuestionó la chica llegando a él y golpeándolo de manera acusadora en el pecho.

—Busco casarme contigo.

—Bien, tengo un jardín contratado, más de doscientas invitaciones repartidas, el pastel, en banquete, tengo el novio, tengo una suegra que me detesta y una adorable cuñada, ¡Desásete de todo eso y hablamos! —Gritó la chica.

— ¿En verdad si me encargo de eso te casas conmigo? —Sonrió con burla.

— ¡Claro que no! —Gritó ofendida—, es mi decisión, no tuya.

Cuando ambos se quedaron en silencio, la chica se dejó caer al suelo para recostarse en la alfombra de un color marrón. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y sacó un grito tremendo para después suspirar con fuerzas y comenzar a llorar. Hace tanto que no lloraba, la última vez había sido hace un año y en cierto modo le gustaba sentir agua salada que salía de ella mojar sus pestañas, sus mejillas y caer al suelo. Sonrió fuertemente y Neji torció la boca confundido, a punto de decir algo, a chica se puso de pie y lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Mierda, estas aquí y eso me hace jodidamente feliz—Comenzó a reír—. Si no fuera porque estoy a dos semanas de casarme, me casaba mañana mismo contigo.

—No te cases—Murmuró el hombre y le besó la frente.

Tenten se quedo en silencio unos segundos, pero no podía decir nada ni pensar en nada, lo único que su cabeza formulaba era: ¡Es Neji, de verdad!  
Así que mejor no decía nada, no quería que de sus labios saliera un argumento tan vacio como aquel, mejor se quedaba callada en busca de un buen dialogo o algo que hiciera retroceder todo hasta aquella tarde donde ella estaba probándose el vestido de novia y no contestara el celular para que eso la orillara a no pisar la casa de Lee ese día. De seguro terminaría por comprar aquel vestido e invitaría a su futura familia a su departamento para comer, su suegra rechazaría de inmediato la invitación, pero Hanna aceptaría encantada. Terminarían en su acogedor hogar comiendo pasta mientras miraban alguna caricatura o platicaban del novio de Hanna. Pero no, ahora la situación era distinta. Estaba en casa de Lee, sin Lee y con su ex novio al cual aun amaba.

—Kiba ha sido muy bueno conmigo, lo quiero en verdad—habló la chica y se impresionó por tomar la palabra y decir frases coherentes—. No puedo hacerle esto, lo lamento, Neji, pero tengo que regresar a mi casa de seguro…

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Ahora sí la chica se quedo sin palabras, todo se le había ido a dar un viaje por todo el mundo y parecía que no regresaría en mucho tiempo. Pero el día estaba a punto de terminar y Lee era la única persona que la había felicitado en su cumpleaños, claro, también Neji. Pero lo había dicho de una manera tan tremenda que sus diálogos, además de estar de viaje, parecía que tomarían unas lindas vacaciones en el lugar más alejado de ella.  
Aunque le molestó la manera en que Neji la interrumpía de nuevo, no pensó que sería para una acción tan linda como aquella.

Así que en lugar de volver a gritarle y regañarle por no tener buenos modales se abalanzó a él y lo besó tenuemente en los labios.

Fue un besó corto, pero fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran una conexión tremenda como hace trece años, como cuando hacían bromas estúpidas entre los dos o hablaban de cosas sin sentido, como cuando estudiaban de temas fáciles y se distraían por observar a su amado. Todo aquello podía ocasionar un beso, transportarte trece años atrás, cuando conociste tu primer amor.  
Aquella acción hizo que la el alcohol se bajara del sistema de Tenten y comenzara a equilibrarse sin ayuda de nadie, por lo que soltó a Neji y se alejó de él para verlo con las mejillas rojas, que lindo se veía cuando estaba nervioso o enamorado. Sonrieron tontamente como hace trece años.

Pero las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

—Te amo, Neji, nunca dejé de hacerlo, pero no puedo casarme contigo, Kiba es mi presente, pero gracias por todo—Susurró la chica cerca de él y tomó su bolso—. Hasta nunca, Neji—Le depositó un beso en la frente y salió de la casa de Lee.

Neji se quedó observando la puerta por un largo rato, no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

.

.

.

Cuando Tenten llegó a casa, observó su celular, iban a dar las doce de la noche. Apurada entró al apartamento y busco a tientas la luz mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y los dejaba en la entrada. Algo se le encimó y la tumbó al suelo.

—Bien, amigo, quítate de encima—Murmuró la chica sintiendo el pelaje de Akamaru sobre ella.

Cuando se pusó de pie al fin, caminó hasta encontrar la luz y la encendió, dejando ver en el sillón a Kiba que dormía plácidamente y entre sus brazos un ramo de flores de varios colores. No observó nada más, porque de seguro el plan del chico era darle aquella sorpresa e invitarla a cenar a algún lugar costoso y terminar en el cine para regresar a casa y tener una de las noches tan pasionales que ya conocía. En su cabeza surcó la idea: _¿Qué pasaría si de lugar de Kiba en la noche pasional, tu compañero fuera Neji?_  
Pero de inmediato agitó su cabeza, intentando sacar aquella idea estúpida y tentadora, en cambio caminó hasta su novio para tomar las flores y dejarlas sobre la mesa de centro y recostarse junto a él, tomando el lugar de las flores. Observó como Kiba hacía una mueca graciosa con su nariz y volvía a quedar en silencio.

—Perdona, Kiba, pero yo tengo que casarme contigo—Susurró la castaña y cerró los ojos—, aunque no te ame.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

¡Hola!

Dios, les dije que este era mi fic favorito de los que estaba escribiendo y se pudo notar con la extensión del capítulo que últimamente me estaban saliendo muy cortos, pero este rebasa las 3000 palabras y es algo que me pone de buenas UuU

¡Perdón por el atraso en actualizar!

No me odien, pero el lunes me voy a Estados Unidos por un mes y medio, por lo que no podre actualizar tan seguido, me quedan dos historias con vida, ésta y "La chica que conocí en el bar" espero estar subiendo un capitulo de cada una cada semana.

También tengo una idea de un fic que quiero hacer, espero que me dé tiempo en las vacaciones c:

Los quiero mucho.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Saludos.

Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


	4. Pero volvió

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Pero volvió**

Tenten soltó un suspiro mientras terminaba de cepillar su cabello castaño, ahora lo dejo suelto, estaría todo el día en la casa terminando un trabajo además su amiga Temari había ido a dejarle a su hijo, aquel día era el aniversario de bodas de la rubia y había planeado estar desde la tarde con Shikamaru, por lo que la chica muy amablemente se ofreció para cuidar al bebé desde temprano, así que la criatura se encontraba en su habitación, rodeada de almohadas y recién dormida. Nada interesante en el día, nada por lo que tuviera que arreglarse de más, su cabello al natural, unos pantalones muy cortos y una playera holgada la cual usaba para trabajar en su casa. Cuando salió del baño se topó con un aroma delicioso proviniendo de la cocina que hizo que girara rápidamente y se dirigiera a ésta, donde se encontraba su novio, recién bañado, con el cabello revuelto y húmedo, sin camisa, luciendo el cuerpo tonificado del chico que sólo tenía unos pantalones holgados.

—No sé a cual debo comer, si al apuesto Inuzuka o a lo que se encuentre en la estufa—Bromeó la chica mientras se acercaba a su novio y daba una vista a la olla.

—Veo que nunca te cansas de admirarme—Contestó el castaño mientras bajaba el fuego de las parrillas hasta que se consumieran por completo—, no te culpo.

La castaña sonrió y el Inuzuka le besó la frente para ir a buscar los platos para servir el desayuno, por lo tanto la chica caminó hasta la cafetera para preparar el café de su prometido y cuando estuviera listo se prepararía una leche fría. De reojo observó a Kiba, ¿Cómo podía estar tan radiante y despreocupado? Faltaban diez días para su boda y el chico parecía que los nervios no le hacían ni cosquillas. Se mordió su labio inferior con cuidado de no hacer mucha presión, no quería tener una herida en la boca el día de su matrimonio. Tomó ambas bebidas y caminó hasta la mesa, donde colocó éstas y tomó asiento.

— ¿Hoy llegas muy tarde? —Preguntó la chica al observar como Kiba corría a su habitación por una playera que se ponía con trabajos para regresar y sentarse junto a ella.

—Tengo programadas citas hasta las cuatro de la tarde—Sorbió su café y la miró a los ojos.

La chica enseguida bajó la mirada, no quería mirarlo, no podía mirar aquellos ojos negros llenos de miel y de sinceridad, llenos de amor por ella, amor al cual no correspondía, se miraba que la amaba tanto, quizá con la misma intensidad con que ella amaba a Neji, con amor verdadero. Suspiró profundamente y mejor observó al plato que estaba frente a ella con un guiso de papa con salsa agridulce.  
Apenas puso probar bocado, tenía muy pocas ganas de comer algo que Kiba había cocinado, recordándole todo el tormento y sintiéndose mal en cada bocado, sintiéndose… ¿Traicionera? Había besado a otro chico, le había dicho a aquel chico que lo amaba y le había dicho al mismo chico que se casaba por compromiso, no por amor.

Si Kiba se enterara de aquello se llevaría una gran decepción.

—Bien, ¿Qué tal el desayuno? —Preguntó el castaño, al probarlo por sí mismo—. A mí me parece estupendo, siempre luciéndome en la cocina.

La chica sonrió dando a entender la aprobación del platillo y los siguientes veinte minutos se llevaron en silencio, al fondo se escuchaba música del momento de la radio, algo tranquilo y con un tema que helo a Tenten de inmediato cuando escuchó la palabra "Traición" Los remordimientos cada vez eran mayores, pero tenía la esperanza de que todas esas horas sin dormir y todos los recuerdos de ella besando a Neji se irían enseguida de que dijera el "Sí, acepto". No sabía si anhelaba que la boda llegara para que todo aquello terminara o la anhelaba para saber si Neji iría al templo y la interrumpiera como en las películas, robándose a la novia e invitándola a subir a su auto último modelo para huir a la casa de verano que tiene en alguna costa.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Murmuró el castaño, mientras tomaba la mejilla de la chica y le daba una leve caricia—. Estás muy callada, distante desde hace unos días.

La castaña observó un poco más aquellos ojos y miles de culpas llegaban a ella, trató de desviar la mirada cuando Akamaru pasó junto a ella y se recostó a los pies del Inuzuka, pero después sintió los dedos del hombre acariciar sus labios y toda su atención regresó a su prometido.

—Estoy nerviosa, por la boda—Murmuró—. Es todo.

Kiba alzó una ceja y murmuró algo en voz baja, ambos habían terminado de desayunar, así que se puso de pie y retiró los platos de la mesa para llevarlos al fregadero. Soltó un suspiro, conocía a Tenten, podía tratar de pensar que de verdad eran los nervios de la boda, pero no lo creía del todo, su novia no era tan débil como aquella vez, cuando se ponía nerviosa ella reía, se reía de los nervios y del miedo, nunca se quedaba callada, nunca bajaba la mirada, nunca dejaba de repetir lo feliz que era y lo bien que se sentía en su compañía. A Tenten le pasaba algo, pero si se quedaba a averiguarlo no podría llegar a la primera cita de ese día, lo mejor sería irse ahora y regresar temprano a casa, con la idea de invitarla a cenar o a dar un paseo por las cuadras de ahí. Cualquier cosa sería bueno para despejar la mente de su prometida y poder preguntarle su mal estar.

Fue a su habitación y tomó su celular, llaves y la bata que ocupaba en su consultorio que tenía el logo de dos patas de animales. Cuando regresó a la sala, Tenten se encontraba sacando de un buro godetes y pinceles.

—Me voy—Se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad en los labios, intentando transmitir calma pero capto el respingo rápido de ella—. Regresó en la tarde, te amo—Besó su frente—. Espero que Shikadai no te ajetreé mucho.

—Con cuidado, Kiba—Sonrió la chica y agitó su mano en forma de despedida para ver como cerraba la puerta tras él.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta el fregadero, donde estaban la taza de Kiba y su plato, dejó lo suyo y soltó un suspiro, no estaba de humor para lavar los trastes en ese momento, quizá más tarde lo haría, en aquel momento tocaron a la puerta y arrastrando los pies fue hasta ella, pensando que su prometido había olvidado sus llaves. Tomó el picaporte y lo giró, pero no se encontraba Kiba, si no Neji, que la miraba con autosuficiencia, con dominación y con unos ojos llenos de amor como los que Kiba usaba cuando la veía.

—He conocido a tu novio en persona cuando subía por las escaleras—Torció la boca—, parece altanero.

—Lo es—Reconoció la chica y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero conozco a personas mucho más altaneras que él.

— ¿Me invitas a pasar?

—Claro que no—Se comenzó a reír la chica y empezó a cerrar la puerta—. Tenía entendido que te dije que no nos volveríamos a ver.

—Tenía entendido que nos casaríamos—Respondió el chico mientras intervenía que la puerta fuera cerrada y pasaba—, pero como ves, no todas las palabras son ciertas.

La castaña giró sus ojos y cerró la puerta para caminar a la mesa donde había dejado los godetes y pinceles, de reojo observó como el Hyuga miraba unas fotos que se encontraban en una repisa entretenido. Le restó importancia a la acción y quiso restar importancia a lo fuerte que latía su corazón, pero era casi imposible. Con las piernas temblando se fue a la habitación junto al baño, la cual habían adaptado para su sala de dibujos, tenía una ventana gigante que hacía entrar la luz del sol por ahí, había un mueble inmenso con varias pinturas, gises y colores, en una esquina había una mesa de dibujo y había varios lienzos, colocado en el caballete a medio pintar se encontraba un lienzo, se podía observar un puente viejo, con varias hiervas alrededor, lo único que faltaba pintar era el cielo, de sus cosas favoritas después de la hierba, así que camino al gran mueble donde tomó pinturas en varias tonalidades de naranja, azul y pintura básica blanca. Caminó hasta el lienzo y junto a éste había una pequeña mesa donde colocó todas las pinturas y los pinceles con los godetes. Se tronó los nudillos de los dedos y comenzó por combinar el blanco con un amarillo suave para tener una tonalidad demasiado clara.

Por otro lado, el Hyuga, después de observar cada foto de la repisa y memorizar lo que parecía ser buenos momentos que Tenten pasaba con Kiba, se dio media vuelta y con sus ojos grises recorrió toda la sala y la cocina, caminando hasta un pequeño baño y siguiendo hasta una habitación iluminada por la luz del sol, ahí se encontró con la mujer, tenía el ceño fruncido y la concentración que se le notaba en los ojos, con hábiles movimientos de pincel coloreaba en el lienzo y parecía que danzaban sus manos cada vez que movía hábilmente los pinceles.

Se quedó en silencio mientras admiraba toda la belleza de aquella chica y se sentía hipnotizado con sus movimientos y el olor a pintura fresca. Dio algunos pasos al frente para tener más cerca a aquella mujer que tanto añoraba, ella bajó las manos y con un poco de agua enjuagó los pinceles y pasó una broca seca por encima para hacer una textura cuando escuchó los pasos en la duela y tímidamente giró hacía él, que admiraba asombrado el cuadro que estaba pintando, con su orgullo al suelo y pareciendo admirar una belleza ante él.

—Eres una gran artista—Susurró y giró a verla—. No entiendo porque no tienes trabajo.

La chica soltó una risa y dejo su material de trabajo en la pequeña mesita para cruzar sus brazos y observar desafiante al Hyuga que comenzaba a sonreír con aires de autosuficiencia.

—No trabajo en este país por falta de talento, lo hago porque trabajo para un país de Latinoamérica, me pagan más y mi arte sale del país, aquí podría triunfar si seguía los estereotipos del país, pero no me agradaría—Tomó un pequeño trapo y se limpio una mancha que tenía en su muñeca izquierda—. Me pagan mejor afuera, pintó y mando mis cuadros para un museo que la mayoría de veces vende las pinturas y me dan una comisión más.

El chico giró a verla, ahora comprendía por completo porque nunca encontró el nombre de Tenten en algún museo o escuela del país, si ella no trabaja ahí, era obvio que no tendrían porque conocer su nombre. Por otro lado la mujer volvió a sonreír y giró a su lienzo para empezar a pintar de nuevo, ahora con un color mas amarillo. Neji se quedó observando no como trabajaba, ni lo que pintaba, tampoco a la habitación, si no a la mujer, que seguía concentrada, su cuerpo de verdad había madurado, con ese pequeño short podía apreciar sus largas piernas y aunque la playera fuera grande podía ver que ella seguía delgada aunque con unas caderas marcadas y grandes pechos, su piel seguía bronceada, su cabello había crecido y si lo usaba largo se podía apreciar los pequeños rizos que combinaban con las curvas de la mujer.

—Te ves linda con el cabello suelto—Murmuró.

—Cuando llegaste me dijiste que te encontraste a Kiba, ¿Cruzaste palabras? —No le quitó la vista al lienzo.

—No, sólo el "Con permiso" en las escaleras.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio y de nuevo Tenten se alejó del lienzo para enjuagar sus pinceles y observar a la pintura de lejos para calificar que tal iba el color, pero Neji tomó la mano de la chica que iba directo a los pinceles secos para atraerla hacía él y sujetarla fuertemente de las caderas para plantarle sus ojos en los chocolates de la chica que comenzaba a sonrojarse notoriamente y su respiración se cortaba por la acción ruda y atrayente del hombre que había comenzado a acercarse peligrosamente hasta rozar los labios de la chica que intentaba reprimir un gritito por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Quiero probar todo lo que eres—Susurró sobre sus labios.

Tenten abrió como platos sus ojos y levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza, la inclinó hacia atrás para tomar fuerza y la impulsó hacía adelante para que se estrellara contra la mejilla de Neji, esta acción hizo que el rostro del hombre se alejara por completo de ella y que la soltara para retroceder y llevar una de sus manos a su rostro en la parte de la bofetada.

— ¡Eres un sínico y un vulgar! —Le gritó con las mejillas rojas y algunas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos chocolates—. Sólo vienes a burlarte de mí, ¡En mi hogar!

—Yo te hubiera comprado una casa mucho más grande, tres pisos, por lo menos—Sonrió de nuevo con burla para bajar su mano del rostro aun enrojecido.

— ¿Quién te preguntó eso?, ¡Nadie! —Le gritó—. No puedes comprar mi amor con una casa de tres pisos.

—Lo sé, porque ya me amas—Sonrió con burla el hombre y se acercó de nuevo a ella—. Tanto como yo te amo.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, como lo hacían cuando tenían trece años, cuando eran dos niños torpemente enamorados y con el corazón entregado al otro, cuando las cosas iban bien y sonreían de tonterías, cuando ellos hacían tonterías para hacer reír a su pareja, cuando no existía nada amargo y lo único que cabía en su cabeza era la palabra felicidad, nunca se imaginaron la tristeza y la angustia de separarse, nunca sintieron rencor al otro, nunca sintieron miedo a no verse nunca más, al mañana.

Y así, lentamente, se abrazaron y sus labios volvieron a reconocerse, volvieron a jugar como lo hacían a los trece años, ya no fue un beso tímido como en el reencuentro, fue un beso más atractivo para ambos, más paciente y más pasional, ambos participaban en él, ninguno se quedó afuera de aquel juego que los dos habían comenzado y empezaba a hacerse más interesante cuando Neji la tomó de los hombros y lentamente comenzó a bajar sus brazos hasta tomarla de las manos, haciendo que todo su cuerpo recorriera una de las experiencias de satisfacción que sentía en la adolescencia.  
Los labios de Tenten se abrieron tímidamente y Neji introdujo su lengua de inmediato y el corazón de ambos se disparó al cien, ahora las lenguas de ambos jugaban en la boca de la chica y una de las manos de Tenten habían soltado a Neji y ahora posaba en el cuello de él, por otro lado, la mano libre del Hyuga viajó hasta la cadera de Tenten para atraerlo más a él y sentir el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo, fue de una manera violenta, lo que ocasionó un ligero gemido por ambas partes que ya sentían todos los nervios al tanto de la situación.  
La mano de Neji se atrevió a bajar un poco, hasta llegar a los glúteos de la mujer, se detuvo un momento para ver la reacción de la chica, la cual no hizo nada, y fue luz verde para que él siguiera y ahora los tocara sin ningún descaro. La castaña gimió de nuevo con la lengua de Neji dentro de su boca y se pegó más al cuerpo del chico hasta el grado de que la entrepierna de Neji chocara con el bajo abdomen de Tenten y ésta sintiera un bulto que comenzaba a formarse.

Pero se separaron de inmediato cuando escucharon el llanto de un niño y Tenten maldijo en su mente haber aceptado cuidar a Shikadi aquel día.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Murmuró el hombre asustado.

—Un bebé, genio— Contestó la chica mientras se abanicaba con sus propias manos y salía de la habitación en busca del bebé.

Se quedó impactado cuando observó a Tenten cargar un bebé en brazos mientras lo arrullaba y le repetía que no tuviera miedo, que ella estaba ahí y que ella lo cuidaría. Pasó un trago de saliva por su garganta para refrescarla por el momento, ya que rápidamente volvía a secarse. Él no tenía idea de que la castaña y el famoso Inuzuka tuvieran un hijo, no era posible, ella nunca le mencionó nada de eso, sólo había mencionado una boda, novio, suegra y cuñada, pero nunca menciono a un bebé y conociendo a Tenten, estaba segura que lo primero en mencionar sería aquella criatura.

El Hyuga tocio un par de veces y siguió a la mujer que segundos antes se estaban devorando, para ver como cargar al bebé entre sus brazos y comenzaba a darle acurruco. Pasó sus ojos escaneando al infante, tenía el cabello lacio, como el de Kiba, pero era de un color negro, algo extraño pues Kiba y Tenten eran castaños, sus ojos eran de un verde oliva y también le llamó la atención aquello. No quería decir nada de lo que estaba pasando, sólo se quedaría en silencio hasta que a Tenten diera una explicación a aquello.  
En cambio, la mujer silencio al bebé entre sus brazos y éste comenzó a sonreírle a la castaña para dar pequeñas risas. El Hyuga seguía observando, si ese bebé fuera hijo de Tenten y Kiba, podría decir que tenía los ojos definidos de la mujer y la hermosa sonrisa de ella. Pero no podría ser de ella el bebé, no quería que fuera de ella, todas sus puertas se cerrarían, podía romper un matrimonio, pero una familia sería mucho más difícil y nada ético.

—Lee no me dijo que tenías un hijo—Murmuró sin pensarlo y soltó un suspiro.

La mujer comenzó a reír y le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar a la cocina, donde tomó una papilla que Temari le había dado y fueron directo al comedor, ya iba a hacer medio día y de seguro el pequeño estaría hambriento, así que comenzó a darle de comer y Shikadai parecía aceptar la comida como venía, de verdad la necesitaba.

—Un hijo conmigo saldría mucho más lindo—Comentó el Hyuga mientras se sentaba junto a la mujer que daba de alimentar.

Ella sonrió de lado y no negó nada, de todas formas sería gracioso hacerle creer aquella mentirita a Neji, sólo asintió despacio y volvió a ofrecerle comida al bebé que aceptó gustoso para sonreír. Cuando el hombre iba a comentar otra cosa, la chica se puso de pie y le dio al bebé junto a la comida.

—Sería genial que terminaras de darle de comer en lo que terminó de pintar—Habló la mujer mientras se daba media vuelta y regresaba a su estudio sin espera alguna respuesta.

Él iba a comentar algo, pero Tenten no le dio tiempo de terminar, lo había dejado solo y con bebé hambriento que comenzaba a sonreírle a cambio de comida. Bufó bajo, al menos tenía una parte de Tenten a su cargo y la cuidaría mucho.

Tal vez era mala en no decirle la verdad a Neji, pero una pequeña broma no le caería mal, además, si de malos actos hablaban, él ganaba por mucho, el hecho no irse de su lado y regresar trece años después pidiendo milagros era una acción terrible que nadie merecida.

 **Pero volvió.**

Se quedó en silencio mientras seguía pintando y asimiló aquella situación. No importaba todas las cosas malas que el Hyuga hubiera hecho porque parecía arrepentido, parecía que quería limpiar todo lo malo que había hecho y que ahora quería hacer las cosas bien. Después de trece años la buscó y le recordó una promesa que hasta ella había olvidad, había vuelto con los mismos sentimientos que Tenten sentía hacía él, había vuelto con todo el derecho aunque a ella no le gustara aceptarlo, Neji tenía un pequeño derecho en ella, pues antes que a nadie le había prometido su mano y amarlo sólo a él.  
Chasqueó la lengua harta por todo el asunto que rondaba en su cabeza, de verdad que con Neji en casa no se podía concentrar para terminar aquella pintura que iba tan bien. Cuando alzó su rostro para comprobar la hora se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser las dos, ¿Tanto tiempo se quedo pasmada?, ¿Tanto tiempo le costó recordar todo lo vivido con Neji y hacer una fina capa de pintura blanca en el lienzo son pintar? Dejó los pinceles en su lugar y caminó hasta la sala, donde Neji intentaba hacer reír al bebé que comenzaba a bostezar y a tallarse los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

Cuando la chica se acercó, ambos giraron a verla y sonrieron alegremente.

—Es algo inquieto—Bromeó el joven.

— ¿Por qué no me los llevaste? —Sonrió la chica cargando al bebé.

—Dijiste que irías a trabajar, necesitabas estar sola.

La castaña soltó un suspiro y observó directo a los ojos grises que la miraban con deseo de todas las cosas imaginables en el planeta.

—No podía concentrarme contigo en casa—Murmuró y se acercó a él—. Por cierto, el bebé es de una amiga, se lo estoy cuidando.

El Hyuga soltó un suspiro de alivio y de felicidad, una carga se iba de sus hombros de saber que Tenten aun estaba sin compromisos serios, quitando que en una semana se casaría con Kiba y todo terminaría, abrió la boca para tomar la palabra pero el teléfono de la casa sonó y la chica contestó de inmediato.

—Hola.

— _Buenas tardes, señorita de Inuzuka, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?_

—Kiba, va muy bien—Sonrió al notar como el Hyuga apretaba la mandíbula.

— _Bueno, pues límpiate la pintura del rostro que en diez minutos paso por ti y por Shikadai, los invitó a comer._

—No te preocupes, dijiste que saldrías tarde…

— _Nada de eso, no podía estar tranquilo cuando recordaba tu rostro de esta mañana, de hecho ya voy en camino, un beso._

—Un beso—Devolvió la mujer y colgó el teléfono con una pequeña tristeza en su pecho por tener que despedirse de Neji—. Tienes que irte, Kiba llegará en un momento.

—Bien—Se puso de pie y le dio al bebé—. Nos vemos mañana.

La chica iba a reclamar que no quería verlo mañana, que no quería verlo nunca más, pero en ese momento el Hyuga se acercó a ella y le besó los labios de una manera rápida dejando deseosa de más contacto a la castaña que suspiró cuando el Hyuga se separó y salió del apartamento.

Se quedó observando la puerta fijamente por segundos, por minutos, tantos minutos hasta que se volvió a abrir y entraba Kiba con una sonrisa arruinando más las cosas.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Le preguntó para acercarse a ella y besarle los labios, que aun sentían el suave contacto de los labios de Neji.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _X.X.X.X.X.X_

¡Hola!

Por fin actualizo, lo sé, soy lo peor. Pero como sabes estuve de viaje y mientras me adaptaba y tenía un ratito libre y eso. El principio del capítulo me gustó pero creo que el final no fue muy bueno, ¿Qué piensan?

Espero sus Reviews con mucha emoción, de verdad UuU

Los quiero.

Saludos.

¿Reviews?


	5. Mucho mejor

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Mucho mejor**

Tenten fue caminando hasta el baño, al abrir la puerta un aire lleno de vapor salió y sus ojos comenzaron a ver con mucha más claridad. Kiba cerraba las llaves de la regadera y tomaba una toalla para comenzar a secar sus brazos.

—Buenos días—Sonrió el castaño mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a la chica—, con que vienes a espiarme en el baño.

La castaña sonrió de manera torcida y retrocedió algunos pasos para tomar su cepillo de dientes y ponerle pasta, cuando iba a introducirlo a su boca las manos del Inuzuka llegaron de nuevo a ella y la abrazaron para que dejara el cepillo en su lugar.

—Kiba, estás mojado—Murmuró la castaña y de nuevo se separó de él.

— ¿Y tú?, ¿Lo estás? —Bromeó el chico mientras acariciaba las hebras castañas de Tenten.

La chica se separó de él y soltó un bufido, caminó hasta la ducha y comenzó a quitarse su pijama y dejarla a un lado, cuando sólo se encontraba en pantaletas el hombre se acercó de nuevo, ahora no la tocó, ahora sólo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó de brazos cruzados.

—Nada, no puedo creer que quieras tener sexo a esta hora.

—Lo preguntó porque desde hace una semana no hacemos el amor—La sostuvo del mentón, obligándola a que lo viera—, y que estas con una cara perdida.

—Estoy nerviosa por la boda, no quiero tener sexo hasta la boda—Sonrió avergonzada—, si no nos aguantamos hasta la noche de bodas para tener nuestra primera vez, dos semanas de abstinencia no estará mal—Volvió a reír.

—Tener sexo, ya…—Murmuró el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Kiba estaba enojado por lo que acababa de suceder, pero más que nada se encontraba confundido. Conocía a Tenten, sabía que nunca había sido de las típicas chicas románticas que demuestran su amor a cada rato, incluso aceptaba que ella nunca le haya dicho un "Te amo" y no le dolía, él lo aceptaba, así conoció a Tenten y así le gustó, no podía pedir un cambio de la noche a la mañana aunque estuvieran a menos de una semana de casarse, pero ella nunca había sido tan seca como para decir que sólo tenían sexo. Recordaba que un día ella le dijo que tener sexo es muy distinto a hacer el amor, tener sexo sólo involucraba eso: sexo; pero hacer el amor es la explicación de todo lo que conlleva una unión tan sentimental como esa.  
Quizá estaba nerviosa por la boda, quizá los pensamientos de novia a punto de casarse la estaban invadiendo, no la culpaba, hace una semana él se preguntaba si de verdad Tenten era la mujer de su vida, pero sus rodeos sólo tardo un día, de verdad amaba a Tenten, no podía poner en cuestión su amor por ella.  
Soltó un suspiro, lo mejor sería cambiarse e irse al trabajo, ya desayunaría algo en el camino.

Cuando Tenten acabó de quitarse la ropa abrió la llave de la regadera y comenzó a caer agua fría, era justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse más calmada, para ya no sentir sus mejillas arder, para sentirse aunque sea un poco mejor. Kiba estaba a dos semanas de convertirse en su esposo y seguía ocultándole cosas, para empezar no lo amaba, Neji seguía en su vida y no quería tener sexo con él porque desde que el Hyuga había regresado se convirtió en la única persona con la que se imaginaba haciendo el amor.

—Soy la peor—Murmuró y comenzó a lavar su cabello.

Cuando salió del baño, caminó hasta su habitación envuelta en su toalla de baño para vestirse con lo primero que encontró: Unos pantalones entallados y una blusa amarilla, después de peinarse caminó hasta el comedor y no encontró a Kiba, divisó a la cocina y no se encontraba, chasqueó la lengua pero enseguida levantó los hombros restándole importancia, de seguro se había enojado por lo de la mañana, lo que Kiba tenía de buena gente lo tenía de orgulloso. Observó la estufa y su estomago comenzó a crujir, tenía tanta pereza de cocinar. Iría a guardar los cuadros que tenía que mandar y después iría al correo, después pasaría a comer algo y quizá visitaría a alguno de sus amigos.

Con la sensación de hambre, se fue directo a su estudio donde sacó un gran rollo de plástico de burbuja y tendió un metro sobre el suelo, con cuidado bajo su cuadro y al momento de pasarle más plástico por encima tocaron la puerta y bufó, de seguro era Neji.  
Se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió hasta el tocador, dejo caer su cabello, recordaba que Neji había mencionado que le gustaba suelto, colocó un poco de perfume y brillo en sus labios, se recorrió de arriba hacia abajo y su ropa no se le hacía tan adecuada para la ocasión; corrió hasta su habitación y rebuscó hasta encontrar con un vestido rojo entallado, perfecto para cualquier apuro, se lo colocó de inmediato y cuando tocaban de nuevo la puerta fue corriendo, puso una de sus manos en el picaporte y tiró con una sonrisa bromista.

Ahí se encontraba Neji, con una sonrisa mucho más bromista que la suya, con un porte único, con su ropa tan impecable, con sus ojos retadores.

—Parece que esperabas a alguien—Comenzó a reír el Hyuga mientras entraba no sin antes depositarle un beso rápido a la chica que suspiró enseguida.

Tenten cerró la puerta y se giró para ver al Hyuga que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de comedor y ponía en la mesa una bolsa que traía consigo, la chica lo miró dudosa, pero se le pintaron las mejillas cuando notó que Neji le había traído el desayuno. Sonrió temerosa y caminó hasta sentarse junto a él.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre venir—Murmuró con burla la chica.

—Si no quieres ir a vivir conmigo, tengo que visitarte.

Neji bajó sus ojos hasta los ojos chocolates que lo miraban embelesada, pero que de inmediato cambiaban de dirección al captar sus ojos sobre ellos, la recorrió de nuevo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios también, desprendía un suave olor, su cabello se veía bien y aquel vestido le iba con el tono de su piel, de verdad que se veía linda aquel día, sólo sonrió torciendo la boca, después lo mencionaría. Sacó dos recipientes de la bolsa y le extendió uno a la castaña, Tenten lo recibió gustosa al observar la buena elección de desayuno: un omelette con puré de papa. Ambos se sonrieron tenuemente y comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, no es que no tuvieran un buen tema de conversación, si no que de verdad era necesario estar en silencio, era necesario no hablar para sentir el cariño y la confianza que ambos expiraban por el otro, era necesario que ambos estuvieran en silencio para que confirmaran que se seguían amando, que siempre se habían esperado y que no había ningún problema con esperar trece años, que nunca hubo problema con nada.

Así, en silencio, se quedaron por todo el desayuno, hasta que la mujer terminó primero y se levantó de su lugar.

—Sigues comiendo rápido—Se burló el Hyuga mientras veía los escasos vegetales de su recipiente.

Tenten comenzó a reír y desde la pequeña sala observó de manera retadora a Neji.

—Pero he cambiado en muchas cosas—Sonrió y el Hyuga frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

—Me sigues amando y es lo importante—Contestó con superioridad.

—Sí, y tú también me sigues amando, quizá más de lo que te amo—Comenzó a reír la chica con un aire de coquetería mientras observaba como Neji se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba lentamente hasta el pequeño sillón en el que se encontraba sentada—, eres el interesado en cobrar la promesa.

Cuando el Hyuga llegó hasta ella la miró con aire de autosuficiencia y se sentó a su lado, posando su mano izquierda en una rodilla femenina que tembló de inmediato por el contacto.

—De seguro te creé un caos desde que llegué, quieres aventar tus planes de boda para correr a mis brazos—Comenzó a subir su mano con una tortuosa lentitud.

Tenten se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, observando detenidamente como la mano masculina comenzaba a recorrer su muslo derecho, deseaba que lo conociera, deseaba que todo Neji Hyuga la conociera por completo, quería olvidar todo su mundo de ese momento, quería olvidar a Kiba, quería olvidar a Hana, quería olvidar a su suegra, las doscientas invitaciones repartidas, el pastel, los regalos que habían comenzado a llegar como la cafetera por parte de una tía de Kiba, quería olvidar todo eso, en lo único que quería pensar y enfocarse era en Neji Hyuga, en aquella caricia irrespetuosa y en lo bien que se sentiría casarse con él en lugar del Inuzuka. 

Soltó un suspiro largo y se recargó en el hombro de Neji, que de inmediato tembló por la acción repentina de Tenten, pero que le dio confianza para acercarse un poco más y besarle la coronilla a la mujer de cabello castaño.

—Quizá te ame más, estoy a unos días de casarme y estoy pensando en besarte en este momento—murmuró la chica mientras de reojo observaba al anillo que tenía puesto en el dedo anular.

Neji sonrió de lado y no esperó mucho para tomar el mentón de Tenten y acercarse lentamente sin ninguna preocupación y besar con calma los labios rosados de la chica. El beso fue calmado al inicio, ambos estaban experimentando de nuevo lo que sentían a los trece años. Se separaron de nuevo y se quedaron embelesados a los ojos del otro por pocos instantes, hasta que Tenten fue la que inició el beso de nuevo, pero a cambio del primero fue más marcado el compás, más necesitado, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a Neji que no tardó en corresponder con algo más pasional y volver a colocar su mano en la rodilla femenina para recorrer sin descaro alguno ambos muslos.  
Se volvieron a separar y comenzaron a reír por la falta de oxigeno que tenían en ese instante, pero de nuevo se unieron, ahora las manos de la chica subieron al cuello de Neji para que se juntara más a ella y el beso comenzara a llevar un ritmo más agitado, sus lenguas comenzaron a entrelazarse y los dientes de Tenten prendieron el labio inferior de Neji para soltarlo después de darle un tirón. La mano de Neji acarició rápidamente la entrada de Tenten ocasionando que la castaña se separa del Hyuga para soltar un suspiro. Ambos enrojecieron cuando notaron un pequeño hilo de saliva que iba de una boca a la otra, la mujer giró su rostro a otro lado y pasó sus dedos sobre su boca para verificar que nada la uniera con Neji.

—Te amo más—Murmuró el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba con fuerza de las caderas—, cuando me venía en otras chicas pensaba en ti, me imaginaba que eras tú—Le besó el cuello.

Tenten soltó un pequeño gemido, no podía contenerse a tanto, ya no quería contenerse a Neji, sus ojos viajaron hasta el anillo que tenía en el dedo anular y se lo retiró de inmediato dejándolo lejos de su vista.

Ambos se fueron recostando poco a poco, Neji sobre Tenten y ésta sobre la alfombra. Las manos masculinas comenzaron a pasar sobre el cabello de la chica de principio a fin, por otro lado la castaña comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del hombre.  
Él sonrió con ganas y comenzó a bajar el cierre que se encontraba al costado del vestido de la chica, que de inmediato cedió mostrando parte de la lencería, el Hyuga se mordió su labio y llevó su mano a la parte inferior del vestido para retirarla por completo y poder apreciar el conjunto de encaje negro que lucía la chica, poco a poco se deshizo del vestido y se separó un poco para apreciar la figura de Tenten, era tan y como se la imaginaba, con curvas marcadas y piel bronceada, él mismo se retiró su camisa y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de la mujer que pasó sus manos por toda su espalda.

Las manos vivas del hombre comenzaron a recorrer toda la piel desnuda de la chica, pasó por sus brazos, abdomen, piernas, y lentamente comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de la chica y bajaron hasta sus pechos, se miraron divertidos y de la misma manera Hyuga desabrochó el sostén de Tenten para dejar expuesta más piel. La mujer tembló al principio, pero después se relajó y emitió un sonido de goce cuando Neji comenzaba a acariciar los montículos.  
El Hyuga iba a emitir una frase, pero se formó un nudo en su garganta cuando sintió que Tenten rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas para que sus intimidades chocaran por sobre la ropa.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, ahora estaban inyectados de deseo, nunca lo habían experimentado y les encantaba la sensación de deseo por el otro.  
Sonrieron y la sonrisa del Hyuga desapareció cuando su boca se dirigía hacía el pecho izquierdo de la chica que comenzó a soltar pequeños suspiros por sentir la húmeda lengua de su amado sobre una de sus partes más sensibles. Cuando había dado atención a los dos montículos de la castaña se separaron por un momento para volver a tomar aire, pero poco tiempo las manos de Tenten volvieron a tomar vida para hacer que Neji se recostara y ser ella la que se encargaba de desabrochar su pantalón y bajar la bragueta del pantalón, sacó un suspiro y con los nervios a flor de piel se deshizo del pantalón y bóxers del Hyuga, pasó su mano sobre el miembro palpitante del hombre que sacó un ronco gemido. Se separó de él para tener una mejor visión de Neji y comenzó a reír.

—De verdad maduraste—Ronroneó la chica y volvió a recostarse sobre él mientras acariciaba las piernas masculinas—, en todos los sentidos—Le susurró en el oído y comenzó a lamer el cuello del Hyuga mientras éste acariciaba el trasero de la mujer.

Neji sonrió de lado por el cumplido y por sentir que Tenten ya se encontraba húmeda, siendo honestos, ni él mismo se explicaba como se había contenido tanto tiempo. Así que la recostó en el suelo y le quito sus pantaletas, se quedó observando la entrada de la castaña y pasó su mano dándole una pequeña caricia antes de recostarse sobre ella y observarla a los ojos.

—Tenten, es tu última oportunidad—Murmuró el hombre—, no quiero reclamos o arrepentimientos después de esto.

La chica sonrió de lado y subió su cadera para que miembro de Neji entrara en ella, sacando un suspiro pesado por parte de ambos.

—Espero no tenerlos—Susurró muy bajo y comenzaron con los movimientos sugestivos.

Tenten cerró los ojos por unos instantes y captó que lo que ahora sentía era muy distinto a lo que sentía con Kiba, ahora, aparte de gusto, sentía emoción, se sentía nerviosa, se sentía querida, se sentía segura, se sentía mucho más cómoda, se sentía mucho mejor. Abrazó a Neji y le besó la mejilla.

—Te quiero, Hyuga…—Susurró la mujer.

—Dilo más alto—Murmuró el hombre.

Tenten sonrió por el orgullo del Hyuga pero no quería mencionarlo en ese momento.

—Hyuga, Neji Hyuga—Habló con una voz más clara y alta pero con un suave suspiro al último—, hazme llegar Neji, ahora no te tienes que imaginar que soy yo—La chica subió su mano hasta el rostro del hombre para acercarlo al suyo y susurrarle sobre sus labios—, de verdad soy yo, de verdad estás… estás haciendo el amor conmigo—Soltó un gemido.

—Tenten—Alcanzó a murmurar el hombre antes de comenzar a devorar la boca de la chica.

Comenzaron a sentir un hormigueo en su unión y Tenten sostuvo con mayor fuerza a su amado y sintió como Neji se corría en ella al mismo tiempo en que ella lo hacía y la simiente de ambos se combinaba. Se quedaron callados por unos instantes, escuchando la respiración agitada del otro y como sus pechos subían y bajaban con dificultad.

Neji se dejó caer unos instantes y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tenten, la chica sonrió con ternura y atrapó el cuerpo del Hyuga entre sus brazos, bajó sus labios y empezó a repartir pequeños besos en la coronilla y frente, en espera de que su amado se recuperará.

—Amor—Habló entrecortado el hombre y la chica sintió una oleada de sentimiento por la manera tan sincera en que la llamaba.

— ¿Mh?

—He tenido sexo con algunas chicas, pero… ninguno como éste, éste se sintió…

— ¿Mucho mejor? —A completó la castaña.

—Mucho mejor.

—Lo sé, lo mismo me pasó—Sonrió la chica y volvió a besar la coronilla de Neji.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, meditando algunas cosas y sonriendo de otras cuantas, hasta que en unos minutos más, ambos se quedaran dormidos en aquella posición. De todas formas, de ahora en adelante todo sería mucho mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Lo sé, soy una irresponsable por actualizar hasta ahora :c Pero de verdad que estás vacaciones me quitan tiempo xD sigo en EEUU y me queda menos de una semana de estancia aquí, ¡El tiempo se va muy rápido!

Quiero compartirles algo súper especial para mi UuU: ¡Ya tengo carrera!, De nuevo mis sueños se están cumpliendo, Médicina Veterinaria y Zootecnía se une a mis proyectos de vida c:

Gracias por leer, este capitulo me gustó mucho, y los otros vendrán con un poco más de todo, le faltan como tres capítulos a esta historia que de verdad me ha gustado bastante c:

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Qué creen que pasé?

Espero sus comentarios.

Un saludo a todos UuU

Los quiero.

¿Reviews?


	6. Esto no es un juego

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Esto no es un juego**

Tenten fue la primera en despertar, no porque no se sintiera a gusto si no porque un peso sobre ella hacía más difícil su respiración en cada momento, así que incómodamente se removió y abrió los ojos. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió el cuerpo de Neji sobre ella, abrazándola. No dijo nada, sólo sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a removerse bajo él para liberarse suavemente, pero aquellos movimientos hicieron que el hombre comenzara a despertarse.

—La mejor manera de despertar, ¿No crees? —Habló el hombre y se estiró para besarle los labios a la chica.

—La mejor—Sonrió la chica.

Neji reaccionó de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban, donde su miembro aun estaba dentro de la chica, pasó un trago de saliva al sentir como la chica se movía debajo de él, haciendo despertar a su miembro. Se observaron de nuevo por unos segundos y sonrieron tenuemente para volver a mover sus pelvis para hacer el contacto más íntimo.  
Tenten soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir como las manos de Neji viajaban hasta sus pechos.

Y pararon en el momento que tocaron la puerta, ambos volvieron a mirarse pero de una manera más penetrante e intimidante.

— ¿Es Kiba? —Preguntó el hombre.

—No, no creo, él tiene llaves, nunca ha tocado—Respondió a susurró la chica.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio y de nuevo tocaron la puerta. Con decepción, Neji salió de ella despacio y comenzaron a vestirse de manera rápida, de manera silenciosa, pero para Tenten no fue posible, ya que comenzó a reír quedamente al notar el problema de la erección que Neji tenía entre sus piernas.

—Preocúpate por quien está afuera—Murmuró el chico sonrojado.

—Ve a mi estudio, sea quien sea no creo que vaya a ese lugar, iré a buscarte cuando se vaya—Sonrió de manera coqueta mientras le daba un beso rápido al hombre.

Neji asintió y caminó al estudio de la chica cerrando la puerta de éste. De aquella manera Tenten se sentía un poco segura de abrir la puerta, a casi nadie le interesaba visitar aquella habitación. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse a Shikamaru con una gran caja en las manos.

— ¿Ocupada? —Murmuró el chico y entró al departamento.

—No, pero me hubiera gustado que avisaras que vendrías hoy.

—Te llamé toda la llamada y nunca contestaste—Shikamaru bostezó y la observó—. ¿Quieres decirme porque estas tan despeinada?

La castaña respingó de inmediato y se observó en el primer reflejo que encontró, que resultó ser el vidrio de una vitrina y se observó que era cierto lo que su amigo le decía, prefirió no inventarle nada, Shikamaru era una persona inteligente, podía estudiarla en segundos y darse cuenta de sus fallos en mentiras, la mentira que inventaría la delataría de inmediato, así que rodó sus ojos y prefirió desviar el tema.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? —Señaló la caja que cargaba.

—Me dijo Temari que te lo trajera y si no te importa me gustaría dejarlo en algún lado, esta cosa pesa.

La castaña señalo la mesa del comedor y el hombre deposito la caja en ese lugar casi de inmediato. Tenten se acercó tranquilamente y abrió la caja para soltar un suspiro y escuchar una sonrisa picara por parte de su amigo. Metió su mano la caja y sacó una de tantas prendas de bebé que se encontraban en aquel contenedor y observó de manera retadora a su amigo.

—No voy a tener hijos con Kiba—Sentenció y observó aquel suéter de color azul, pequeño, que tenía en sus manos—, agradezco que me den la ropa de Shikadai, pero no la necesito, no tendré bebés con Kiba.

Shikamaru se quedó quieto en su lugar por unos segundos antes de sacar un suspiro y observar a su amiga que parecía un tanto ofendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero él no podía explicarse que era lo que le pasaba a Tenten, ella siempre había sido una chica cariñosa y si mal no recordaba ella siempre había hablado y expresado de lo genial que sería tener hijos, que de seguro él y Temari no se aburrían en ningún momento, aparte de dar grandes experiencias y el amor maternal que le llega a toda mujer en algún momento de su vida. Tocio un par de veces y de nuevo la observó a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te traes? —Preguntó serio y la chica respingó—. Algo tienes y se nota, pero de aquí no me voy sin ninguna buena excusa para cargar esa caja de nuevo hasta el auto.

La castaña tomó asiento y sacó un suspiro. Shikamaru conocía a Neji, eran compañeros cuando el Huyga había llegado de intercambio, pero no encontraba la manera de decirle que éste había regresado, que la estaba convenciendo de que no se casara con Kiba y se casara con él. Conocía a Shikamaru y él no era tan emocionante como Temari que daba pequeños gritos de felicidad cuando escuchaba historias románticas como aquella. Así que guardo silencio y buscó su celular, comenzó a marcar un número y observó como su amigo seguía mirándola con la misma intensidad.

—Yo misma hablare con Temari, le explicare que no necesito esto—murmuró la chica y observó como el Nara levantaba los hombros y se daba la vuelta.

Lo primero que hizo Shikamaru fue escuchar como su esposa le contestaba a Tenten y comenzaban a hablar de lo que había sucedido en lo que no se habían visto, que había sido dos semanas. Cuando notó que la castaña comenzó a hablar más relajada y tomaba asiento en una posición más cómoda en el sofá, se sintió con confianza para entrar al estudio de su amiga, ella era muy expresiva y la conocía a la perfección, sabía que si algo le ocurría lo dibujaría o al menos encontraría una pista en los bocetos de sus cuadernos. Cuando entró lo primero que observó fue cuadros a medio envolver, aparte de plástico y cajas acomodadas en una esquina del cuarto, lo más seguro era que se aproximaba un envió. Cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hasta el escritorio donde se encontró con el cuaderno de dibujo de la chica, observó con calma aquellos dibujos que mostraban manos sujetas en varias posiciones.

—Me gustaría que salieras de donde estés para hablar—Dijo Shikamaru mientras pasaba a la siguiente hoja donde estaba una ciudad.

Neji no tardó en salir de junto a un estante y mirar de manera firme y desafiante a Shikamaru.

—Por lo que veo sigues siendo muy listo—Murmuró el Hyuga.

—Tenten nunca ordena las cajas y el plástico cuando hace envíos, es desordenada, no sé porque lo olvidaste—Los ojos de Shikamaru viajaron hasta los grises y con un gesto extraño o saludo—. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí después de trece años?

—Quiero que Tenten se case conmigo—Contestó el hombre y volvió a tomar la palabra cuando observó que Shikamaru estaba a punto de hacerlo—. Sé que se casa el fin de semana, pero no me importa, ella me prometió que se casaría conmigo.

El Nara iba a tomar la palabra de nuevo, pero escuchó como corrían hasta la habitación y se abría la puerta, mostrando a la castaña, colgando el teléfono sin despedirse de Temari para abrir sus labios lentamente intentando formular alguna excusa, pero no había mucho que decir, Shikamaru había descubierto a Neji y parecía que ellos estaban en una plática sería que la comprometía a ella más que a nadie.  
Los ojos del Nara se posaron en los chocolates y alzó sus cejas, dando a entender que necesitaba una respuesta, pero no llegó por parte de la chica, que seguía estática, si no de Neji.

—Tranquila, le he explicado a lo que vine—Le habló a la chica y volvió a mirar al hombre—. Supongo que ahora le dirás alguno de tus diálogos inteligentes.

—Como sabes, han pasado trece años, Tenten tiene veintiséis años y la madurez para saber que esto no es un juego, su boda es algo serio—Habló y observó como la chica se hacía pequeña cada vez más—. Si quiere hacer algo lo hará sin consultarlo a nadie, ¿No te has dado cuenta que ha crecido?

Ahora fue Neji quien se quedó en silencio, conocía a Shikamaru, pero él siempre había sido un consejero esencial para la chica castaña, no sabía desde que momento cambió todo, ahora parecía que Tenten era muy independiente a los consejos de Shikamaru y que él hacía mucho no le dedicaba una palabra de consejo. Quizá sea verdad, ella había crecido y sabía tomar sus propias decisiones, ella había decidido casarse con Kiba por algo, ella había decidido dejar aquel juego de lado. Pero no podía olvidar aquellos ojos coquetos que aun miraban al piso de manera avergonzada.

— ¿Puedo saber que le dirás a Kiba? —Peguntó el Nara—, también es mi amigo y tengo que irme preparando para ayudarlo en esto.

—Yo… aun me casare con él—Susurró la castaña—, faltan tres días y… no puedo cancelar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio en ese momento, observando como la chica comenzaba a hipar despacio y pasaba a llorar de manera silenciosa y calmada. Pero se quitó aquellas tres lágrimas que habían salido por las llaves que se escuchaban que entraban en la puerta de la entrada. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la hora, deberían de ser las siete, hora en la que Kiba llega. Miró de manera preocupada a Neji, que la miraba con los mismos ojos de hace trece años, con preocupación y ganas de calmarla.

—Tenten—Le llamó Shikamaru y ambos giraron a verlo—, esto no es un juego, lo digo por todo, tus sentimientos tampoco lo son.

La chica sacó un suspiro y todos giraron a la puerta del estudio, donde entraba Kiba y observaba de manera sorprendida a todos los que estaban ahí, en especial a Neji.

—Hola, ¿Hay reunión? —Bromeó el castaño mientras se acercaba y saludaba cordialmente al Nara.

—Algo por el estilo—Murmuró el hombre que recibía la mano del Inuzuka y desvió los ojos—. Te presento a Neji, un amigo mío.

—Kiba Inuzuka—Sonrió el castaño mientras le daba la mano al Hyuga, quien no tardó en tomarla.

—Neji Hyuga.

Los ojos grises de Neji observaron como el Inuzuka regresaba junto a Tenten, cómo la tomaba de la cintura y se acercaba a ella para susurrarle algo al oído y enseguida depositarle un beso en la frente y pocos segundos después en sus labios. El Hyuga apretó con fuerza sus puños y sintió toda su sangre hervir en ese momento.  
Kiba no podía tocar a Tenten, no después de que ella hiciera el amor con él, no después de que en aquella acción hubieran jurado ser uno del otro solamente.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos—Habló Shikamaru—, es tarde y tenemos cosas que hacer. ¿Nos vamos? —Observó a Neji, que seguía perdido en aquella escena que lo enfurecía. —, Neji.

El hombre reaccionó de pronto y asintió, pasó junto a la pareja y asintió despacio para salir de aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede con tu amigo? —Preguntó el Inuzuka.

—Lo hicieron enojar está mañana en el trabajo—Respondió con la vista baja, pero la elevó para observar a Tenten—, me llevare la caja y le diré a Temari que te mande las correctas, nos vemos—agitó su mano y salió del lugar.

Ahora sólo quedaron ambas personas que contraerían matrimonio en tres días, en silencio, sintiendo como aquello los ponía un poco incómodos, cosa muy rara para ellos que siempre tenían algún tema particular con el que podían hablar y reír de muchas cosas.

—Siento la discusión de la mañana, creo que todos estamos nerviosos por la boda—Murmuró el hombre rascando su nuca.

Tenten se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, mientras pensaba si era buena idea pedirle perdón a Kiba por haber hecho el amor con el tal amigo de Shikamaru, pero prefirió omitir aquello y soltar un suspiro pesado.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Creo que te enojaste, te quitaste el anillo y nunca lo habías hecho—Kiba se acercó a ella y tomó su mano izquierda, donde hacía falta el anillo de matrimonio.

—Estaba trabajando, no quería estropearlo—Murmuró y trato de sonreír—, pero sí me casare contigo.

Kiba Sonrió alegremente, desde hace mucho que no miraba a Tenten sonreír. Parecía que por fin volvía la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Lo sé, súper tarde para actualizar :c

Pero regresé a México, y entré a la escuela y la medicina es muuuuuy pesada, pero me gusta y le vamos a echar muchas ganas UuU  
Espero que les gustara el capitulo, está algo corto, pero me gustó, Kiba y Neji por fin se conocen, pobre Kiba ingenuo :c

Faltan dos capítulos para que termine :c

La verdad me gustó la historia, espero que a ustedes también y espero tener tiempo para actualizar más rápido.

Gracias por leer.

Los quiero,

Saludos.

¿Reviews?


	7. A un día

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Capitulo 7**

 **A un día**

Estaba a punto de pagar su vestido, tenía el dinero contado en su mano en espera de que la persona que le atendía anotaba la pequeña bastilla que tenía que hacer en el vestido que usaría el día siguiente, mientras tanto su cuñada estaba emocionada, observando que todo quedara perfecto y que el vestido no se estropeara.  
Por otro lado la castaña tenía su mente en otro lado, era viernes, estaba a un día de casarse con Kiba, y hacía dos días que había tenido un encuentro íntimo con Neji, sin mencionar que esos días no dejo de hablar con el Hyuga y el día pasado la había acompañado a enviar sus obras al correo, de hecho ahora era un milagro que aquel hombre no le hubiera llamado para saber en dónde estaba y si tenía un poco de tiempo para verse. Se sentía tan culpable, ¿Pero que hacía? Renunciar a su boda no era una opción, ya era algo tarde para eso.

Reaccionó cuando la mujer que le atendía le extendía su nota y sonreía. Tenten tomó aquel trozo de papel y después de pasar sus ojos por encima extendió el dinero de inmediato sintiéndose peor aun. Hana caminó hasta la joven y le ofreció una sonrisa amplía.

—Vamos a comer en lo que arreglan el vestido—Propuso la mujer y revisó su reloj—, después iremos a tu casa por tus cosas y enseguida a mi departamento.

Tenten asintió despacio, aquel día se quedaría a dormir con Hana, ya que ella sería la encargada de arreglarla para la boda, los padres de la castaña vivían en otro estado, por lo que su madre agradeció de inmediato la ayuda de Hana, quitándole un peso de encima para así sólo preocuparse de ir a la boda de su hija sin preocupaciones.

Cuando ambas chicas iban a salir de la tienda, el celular de la menor comenzó a sonar, no tardó en encontrárselo y llevárselo al oído sin revisar de quien se trataba, acciones que sólo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o angustiada.

—Hola—Contestó la chica mientras observaba como Hana le daba una sonrisa y se adelantaba unos pasos para darle privacidad.

— _Estoy afuera de tu departamento y parece que no me quieres abrir_.

Tenten se quedó helada algunos segundos, desde la vez que tuvo su encuentro con Neji no lo había visto y éste no dejaba de llamarla, maldijo internamente por no haber revisado el número antes de contestar.

—No estoy en casa, y no estaré todo el día, puedes irte, Neji, no quiero verte—Murmuró la chica observando que aun tenía una gran privacidad.

— _Hagamos algo, ven, platicamos y tomas la decisión de no verme nunca más._

Aquella opción le dio un tremendo escalofrió a la chica, no volver a ver a Neji le causaban hasta nauseas, pero tocio un par de veces para disimular aquel nudo incomodo en su garganta y asintió despacio para después colgar el teléfono e ir con su cuñada que tecleaba un mensaje de texto.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Sonrió la mujer y dejó el teléfono a un lado.

—Parece que hubo unos problemas con un envió y tengo que ir al correo—Sonrió nerviosa y observó cono Hana fruncía el ceño—, así que iré y bueno, cuando terminé con todo esto te llamo para saber donde vernos.

— ¿Quieres qué te acompañe?

Tenten se negó enseguida y una soltó una carcajada en su mente, _sí, claro, quiero que me acompañes a mi departamento en donde le daré un gran abrazo y un beso pasional a mi amante, quiero que tomes presencia de todo lo que va a suceder con Neji, quiero armar de esto un escándalo,_ pensó y sonrió de nuevo.

Después de despedirse, la castaña caminó a la avenida para disimular su ruta y aparentar que se dirigiría al correo, pero al dar vuelta, divisó que nadie la siguiera y levantó su mano para tomar un taxi. Dictó la dirección al chofer y observó por la ventana como el sol estaba a lo alto, era seguro ir a su casa, era medio día y Kiba llegaría al departamento por las seis de la tarde, lo que tuviera que hacer con Neji no le tomaría más de dos horas, de seguro Hana le llamaría a su novio o a alguna amiga para que fueran a comer y se distraería al menos tres horas.  
Pero aun no sabía qué diablos iba a hacer en esos momentos, no podía ir con Neji y decir que todo se iba a acabar así de repente, cuando la última vez que se vieron ella se entrego a él y le mencionó lo mucho que lo amaba, pero por otro lado seguía el dile con Kiba, aquel castaño que le había sacado tantas risas y le había demostrado que podía dejar su orgullo de lado para seguir con ella.

Cuando reaccionó se encontraba estacionada frente a su edificio, pago el servicio de taxi y después de ofrecer una sonrisa más fingida que nada bajó del auto y se dirigió a la entrada, no sin antes pasar sus ojos por la calle para comprobar que el auto de su prometido no estuviera por los al rededores y se llevó un gran alivio en comprobarlo. Subió las escaleras de una manera lenta, incluso se hizo más tiempo del que recordaba, pero no podía subir de una manera emocionada, su corazón que parecía que quería salirse de su pecho se lo impidió, así que demoró en estar en su piso y cuando subió la mirada se encontraba Neji, recargado en la puerta y con ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados.

—Tardaste en venir—Murmuró el hombre y soltó un suspiro—, pero lo hiciste, por un momento pensé que me dejarías aquí.

—No soy tan malagradecida para abandonar a mi enamorado, como tú solías hacerlo a los trece años—Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa y buscó las llaves en su bolsa para abrir la puerta.

Ambos entraron al departamento, la mujer dejo su bolsa en la mesa del comedor y fue al sanitario a lavarse las manos, mientras el hombre se fue directo al estudio, en donde no había ningún lienzo en bocetos, todos se encontraban limpios, sólo encontró garabatos en hojas de papel que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Te gusta este lugar? —Sonrió la castaña mientras entraba y observaba de manera retadora al Hyuga.

—Me recuerda un poco de tu inocencia cuando tenías trece años y jugabas con cosas tan importantes como el matrimonio—Sonrió el hombre y le devolvió la mirada penetrante a la chica que se hizo pequeña en su lugar y se borró de inmediato su sonrisa—. ¿De verdad vas a casarte?

Tenten se abrazó a sí misma, ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? Era algo tan complicado, no se podía creer que haya jugado con algo así a los trece años y prometiera casarse con Neji.

—Sí, prometí hacerlo, Kiba es bueno conmigo, me quiere…

—Tú no lo amas—La interrumpió y caminó hasta ella—. No quiero que te caces por cumplir una promesa, porque me prometiste a mi primero casarte conmigo—Aquel comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Tenten y Neji se sintió más tranquilo—. Hace dos días me dijiste que me amabas, fuiste mía—Acarició las hebras castañas—, no puedo permitir que te caces sin amor.

Tente abrió sus brazos ampliamente y abrazó sin temor a Neji, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros hasta enredar su cuello y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho masculino que comenzaba a sentir las palpitaciones más fuertes. El hombre envolvió a la chica entre sus brazos y le besó la coronilla.

—No puedo mentirte, no lo amo, te amo a ti, pero llegaste muy tarde, Neji, no puedo finalizar todo esto de repente. Ahora no es un juego, ahora es algo más maduro, solamente puedo…—Sacó un suspiro y comenzó a sentir vergüenza—, solamente puedo ofrecerte lo que quieras un día antes de mi boda, después de ella… no volveré a contestarte, no volverás a buscarme, no volveremos a vernos ni siquiera por casualidad, regresaras a tu casa y dirás que no me encontraste, seguirás con tu excelente trabajo de arquitecto y buscaras a una buena mujer.

La castaña soltó un suspiró pesado, le estaba dando la libertad a la persona que amaba, pero no podía exigir que Neji se quedara clavado en ella cuando ella se casaría y no se comprometía a nada.

Las manos del Hyuga viajaron hasta las mejillas de Tenten que le ofreció una tímida sonrisa e intentó guardar aquella sonrisa en su mente por siempre. Bajó su rostro y de manera suave se apoderó de los labios de la chica que de manera suave también comenzó a besarlo.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —Preguntó con miedo el hombre, tampoco la obligaría.

Pero Tenten no contestó, sólo se separó de él y desabrocho los primeros botones de su vestido para que la tela cayera al suelo y dejara su cuerpo semidesnudo con no más que el conjunto de ropa interior. Las mejillas del Hyuga se encendieron de repente y más cuando los ojos chocolates lo retaban y la mujer comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del hombre hasta que acompañara el vestido en el suelo. Las pequeñas manos de la chica viajaron a la bragueta del pantalón del hombre y la bajo siendo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, por la misma gravedad los pantalones cayeron y bastó un movimiento de balanceo para que el hombre igual quedara semidesnudo.

Neji tomó a la castaña de la cintura para cargarla e irla a sentar sobre el escritorio, donde volvieron a sonreír mientras sus miembros se encontraban muy cerca y rozándose con una gran intensidad sobre las telas.

—Me gustas mucho—Susurró el hombre y comenzó a lamer el hombro de la mujer y su mano iba a desabrochar el sujetador.

—Demuéstralo—Comentó la mujer de manera picara y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Neji llevó su lengua y la pasó por donde la chica había puesto sus labios momentos antes y terminó de quitar el sujetador, para comenzar a acariciar los pechos de la mujer que comenzaba a suspirar repetidamente. Una rodilla de la castaña se aventuró y comenzó a frotar el falo de Neji que respingó de inmediato pero no se alejó por el agradable tacto.  
Después de unos minutos, Neji recostó a la mujer sobre el escritorio y quitó las pantaletas que ya era la única prenda que cubría a la mujer y pasó sus dedos por la entrada de la castaña que volvió a soltar un suspiro en compañía del nombre del Hyuga, lo cual fue de gran agrado por parte del hombre que sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Introdujo dos dedos de manera suave y observó como la mujer se retorcía por completo, sacó su mano y se quedó observando sus dedos con los fluidos de la mujer que lo miraba de manera atenta y que se mordió el labio inferior cuando la lengua de Neji envolvió sus dedos probando los fluidos de manera indirecta, pero cerró con fuerzas sus ojos cuando observó que el rostro de Neji se dirigía a su entrada y comenzaba a lamer de manera suave sus labios vaginales.

—Neji… no, no tienes que hacer eso…—Susurró y sintió la lengua de su amante sobre su clítoris—, pero no pares.

Aquel comentario hizo que el Hyuga soltara una sonrisa y se separar de su entrada para verla con ojos confundidos. Tenten comenzó a reír escandalosamente y se acercó al cuello del hombre para jalarlo a ella y poderle besar los labios, mientras las manos femeninas viajaron hasta los bóxers del hombre, sintió el pene de Neji totalmente erecto así que comenzó a darle atención con una de sus manos mientras la otra se encontraba en el cuello del hombre para profundizar más el beso.

—Me estas matando, Tenten—Murmuró el hombre y la chica sonrío para abrir más sus piernas.

—Adelante—Sonrió.

Las manos del Hyuga fueron hasta los muslos de Tenten e introdujo su miembro de manera suave pero haciéndose notar.

—Te amo, mucho—Murmuró la chica.

—Lo sé— le besó la coronilla—, y tú sabes que te amo, por eso voy a respetar lo que pides, no volveré a buscarte después de esto.

La mujer asintió y comenzaron a mover sus caderas para sentir más placer.

.

.

.

Hana había invitado a comer a Kiba, pero dijo que no podía acompañarla a recoger el vestido de Tenten porque podría ser de mala suerte, aun así le pidió las llaves de departamento porque era hora de que Tenten no podía acabar de arreglan el envío, así ella iría al departamento de su hermano por las cosas de su cuñada, darle las llaves al encargado e irse a su casa para decirle a la próxima esposa de su hermano que no se preocupara, que llegara al departamento de Hana en cuanto terminaran.

Cuando la Inuzuka entró a la casa observó la bolsa de Tenten sobre la mesa, frunció el ceño confundida, pero después se relajó, quizá la mujer había enviado el cuadro incorrecto y fue a casa por él. Así que calmada fue al estudio de la chica para buscarla.

—Tenten, chica olvidadiza, ¿Ahora qué sucedió?...

Dejó caer las bolsas en donde se encontraba el vestido de novia de la mujer que se encontraba recostada sobre el escritorio, desnuda, con su cabello alborotado, las mejillas rojas y con las piernas bien abiertas recibiendo sexo de un hombre que en su vida había visto, y que claramente no era su hermano.

— ¡Hana! —Respingó la chica mientras empujaba a Neji y éste salía de ella de manera rápida para voltear a ver la mujer que estaba en el marco de la puerta—. Mierda—Comentó y rápidamente se colocó su vestido que se encontraba en el suelo y Neji hacía lo mismo.

Hana reaccionó, al fin, al ver a dos personas con vergüenza, dos personas que no pensaba que se conocieran, y una de esas personas era Tenten, la novia de su hermano, la prometida de su hermano que se casaría mañana con él y había jurado que lo quería, era Tenten, la chica que tantas veces había salvado de los malos tratos de su suegra, la chica de moral intachable y que pensó que llevaría a su hermano por un buen camino y junto a él construirían un hogar con respeto y fidelidad, aquella chica que se había ganado su cariño.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Amma? —Murmuró Hana— ¿Quién es él y desde cuando haces esto?

—Me llamo…—Neji iba a hablar per Tenten lo silencio de inmediato y negó con la cabeza—. Me iré—murmuró el hombre y observó la cara preocupada de Tenten, pero de seguro ella quería estar sola.

Tenten observó cómo Neji se iba de su vida para siempre y volvió sus ojos a Hana que cruzaba sus brazos de manera intimidante.

—Mi madre tenía razón, nos traicionaste a todos, toma tus cosas y vámonos a mi casa. Y si lo crees necesario lleva el vestido—Murmuró la mujer y se dirigió a la entrada del departamento.

Tenten se mordió con ganas su labio inferior, tomó el vestido que estaba en el suelo y alcanzó a Hana, no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero ella tenía en la cabeza seguir con su boda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Hola c:

Dios, pueden lincharme por ausentarme no sé cuanto tiempo jajaja pero la escuela esta tremenda, pero todo está dando frutos UuU

¿Qué tal el capitulo?, ¡Se puso muy bueno! Jajajaja, el siguiente es el final, ¿Qué creen que pase? Porque recuerden que Neji le prometió a Tenten alejarse de ella, ¿Creen que lo cumpla?

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos enormes.

Y disculpen :c

¿Reviews?


	8. ¿Aceptas?

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 **Capitulo 8/Final**

 **¿Aceptas?**

Tenten se encontraba frente a un gran tocador, con dos personas detrás de ella que se dedicaban a definir con más fuerza sus rizos y peinaban una trenza que sería adornada con el tocador que había escogido. Su maquillaje estaba terminado, nunca se había maquillado mucho, así que se sentía extraña aunque el maquillaje de ese día no fuera muy exagerado, se trataba solamente de unos ojos delineados con una tenue sombra café, pestañas enchinadas y con una capa de mascara de pestañas considerable y un rosa durazno en sus labios. Aun no tenía puesto el vestido, quería dejar aquello para el último momento, por si acaso Kiba entraba desesperado para decirle que estaba confundido y no quería casarse, o para que entrara a reclamarle sobre lo que vio su hermana el día anterior.

Al recordar aquellos su cuerpo se erizó de inmediato. Hana no mencionó nada de ida a su departamento, lo cual la angustió pues su cuñada era muy platicadora, pero se observaba la decepción en aquellos ojos, no mencionó nada de Kiba, tampoco nada de interrumpir la boda por aquel escándalo, incluso cuando llegaron al departamento, Hana se fue a dormir sin decir nada, hasta la mañana que despertó a Tenten con un rostro serio porque la gente que la arreglaría estaba a punto de llegar, pero no mencionó nada, no sabía si le había contado a su hermano de la escena tan vergonzosa que vio el día anterior. Pero también se le hizo raro, pues Kiba le había mandado un mensaje de buenos días, no mencionó la boda, pero era obvio que lo tenía presente.

La chica sacó un suspiro pesado y desvió sus ojos, junto a ella se encontraba Hana, que terminaba de peinarse por sí sola, sólo había alaciado su cabello y ella ya tenía puesto el vestido que ocuparía ese día y un maquillaje que la hacía ver más linda. Los ojos negros de la mayor pasaron a ver los ojos chocolates y se dio la vuelta para la persona que la estaba peinando.

—Iré a ver si los arreglos de flores llegaron a la recepción, no tardo mucho—Sonrió la chica y tomó su bolso—. Espero llegar antes de que le pongan el vestido para ayudarles.

—Ve con cuidado—Sonrió la mujer que peinaba la trenza de la castaña.

Y de nuevo Hana no le dirigió ninguna palabra a Tenten, que comenzaba a pensar que todo fue una ilusión, que Hana nunca fue amable con ella y que nunca la había visto teniendo sexo con Neji. Pensar eso era mejor que pensar que Hana la quería mucho y ella la defraudó tremendamente. Sacó un suspiro y volvió a observar como las personas seguían entretenidas con su cabello.

.

.

.

Rock Lee salió de bañarse, envolvió su miembro pélvico con una toalla y peinó a la perfección su gran cabellera negra de un amanera peculiar y que era de gran característica para salir del baño y soltar un suspiro, antes de entrar a su habitación para arreglarse pasó a la habitación de huéspedes. Tocó un par de veces, al no oír respuesta decidió entrar por su cuenta y llevar sus ojos negros al interior de la habitación.  
Neji se encontraba recostado en la cama, con una botella de alcohol en la mano y con la mirada perdida en la pared, sin decir absolutamente nada pero con dos botellas que antes tenían alcohol y ahora reposaban vacías a los pies de la cama, también se podía observar la ropa revuelta de Neji en el suelo, a lo que extrañó al pelinegro pues su amigo era en extremo ordenado y ver sus vestimentas de aquella forma le hacía pensar la única respuesta lógica: El Hyuga estaba haciendo sus maletas.

—Me imaginó que sí tengo que alistarme para llevar los anillos a la boda—Murmuró Rock Lee y cerró la puerta para recargarse en ella.

El hombre que se encontraba acostado siguió en la misma posición, no habló ni se movió, sólo hubo un pequeño movimiento en sus ojos, que rodaba la mirada notoriamente para dar a entender que aquel comentario de su amigo no era el más atinado ni el que más quería escuchar en aquel momento.

Lee se quedó en silencio mientras observaba como Neji volvía a tomar firmemente la botella para dirigirla a su boca y dar un gran trago del licor.

—No soy muy experto en mujeres, pero no creo que con beber alcohol como un loco llegué Tenten a decirte que no se casara con Kiba—le habló Lee y captó la atención de Neji, que había girado su rostro hacía él y lo miraba atento—. Acéptalo, ella se casara, tuvo la oportunidad de estar contigo y ninguno de los dos sabemos exactamente porque te rechazó.

—Ella me ama—Murmuró a secas el hombre y volvió a beber alcohol.

— ¿Y piensas hacer algo?, ¿Un último intento?

Neji se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, no podía contestar aquellas preguntas, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Claro que quería hacer su último intento, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, a demás él le había prometido a Tenten no acercarse más, que el contacto que tuvieron el día anterior sería lo último que recordarían juntos. Pero nunca pensó que terminarían de una forma tan brusca como aquella, ni siquiera dejó que le dijera las muchas palabras que había preparado para esa despedida y que tanto tiempo fue trabajando para que las palabras fueran las más precisas.

Se odió tanto por no presentarse con aquella mujer, en decirle que su nombre era Neji Hyuga y que es ex novio de Tenten, además de que ella había prometido casarse con él y demás cosas. Pero no pudo, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y se odiaba, porque siempre el valor había sido un problema grave.

—Iré a cambiarme, Hana me encargó esta mañana ir a revisar que las flores llegaran a la recepción, después voy a recoger los anillos y pasare a casa de Kiba para cerciorarme que todo esté bien—Volvió a abrir la puerta—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?, ¿Quieres que me quede? —El Hyuga negó lentamente y dejó a un lado la botella de alcohol—. Bien, dejare la dirección de la boda en la mesa de la cocina, si quieres hacer algo que sea inteligente y si piensas irte… al menos espera a que regrese para que te despidas.

Neji observó de reojo como es que su amigo cerraba la puerta y escuchó cómo Lee comenzaba a alistarse.

.

.

.

Tenten soltó un suspiro y llevó sus ojos chocolate al anillo de matrimonio que tenía en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, se imaginó que en unas horas tendría un anillo mayor junto a ese y no tendría escapatoria. Neji no le había llamado no había insistido como lo prometió, aunque internamente, Tenten deseaba que su celular llamara y que Neji le propusiera faltar a su boda, irse con él a otro lado, lejos de ahí, lejos del gran compromiso y de repente el anillo comenzó a pesar mucha más.

Escuchó como volvían a abrir la puerta y se acercaban las señoras que le había arreglado, junto a Hana que cargaba el vestido. Tenten bajó su mirada avergonzada y escuchó atentamente los diálogos que intercambiaban.

Una señora la tomó de la mano y la puso de pie para ayudarle a quitarse la ropa sin estropear el maquillaje ni el peinado. Cuando la castaña se encontraba en la lencería que había pensando ponerse dos meses antes, comenzaron a colocarle aquel vestido que tantos pensamientos le habías causado. Sentía como le ajustaban el corset y cómo acomodaban los holanes blancos que caían. Sacó un suspiró y observó de reojo a Hana, al darse cuenta que la miraba de manera seria, volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Señorita, se ve estupenda, ¿Qué pensara el novio cuando la vea? —Bromeó una señora—, de seguro se va a querer casar dos veces.

Las dos señoras comenzaron a reír, pero la castaña sólo sonrió tímidamente para disimular lo incomodo que se le hacía escuchar todo eso. Se dio la vuelta hacía el espejo cuando las señoras se retiraron y después de despedirse salieron a la sala. Al fin la castaña podía ver el resultado de tres horas de arduo trabajo. Y ahí estaba, frente al espejo, luciendo más guapa que nunca, con un peinado espectacular, con un fino velo y un maquillaje natural pero que resaltaba más sus facciones finas, ¿Y qué decir del vestido?, de verdad que era un encanto, toda ella se veía tan hermosa, como nunca lo había hecho.

Quiso sonreír, pero se dio cuenta que no podía, que no quería, quizá se encontraba de lo más espectacular, ¿Pero de qué servía si no estaba para nada contenta?, no tenía ningún aire de felicidad el día de su boda, que se supone que es el día más feliz para una mujer.

—Te ves muy bien—Murmuró Hana, haciendo que la chica regresara en sí y girara a verla de inmediato—. De verdad que mi hermano se ha llevado un gran premio en tener una chica así de linda, lástima, lo que tienes de guapa lo tienes de traicionera.

—Hana, siento lo que viste aquel día—Susurró la castaña.

—Te perdono, ¿Y?, ¿Eso quitara que engañaras a mi hermano desde hace tanto tiempo? —La castaña bajó la mirada y mejor guardó silencio—. Tenten, él te adora, yo te quería tanto, pensé que no había mujer más perfecta que tú para compartir la vida de Kiba, lo hacías reír mucho, eres bonita, talentosa, inteligente, pero todo tiene defectos—Sacó un suspiro—. Hoy es la boda, así que hoy te convertirás en alguien de la familia, es obvio que ya no te estimo, la verdad es que ya no me agradas, pero no quiere decir que seré grosera, lo hago por mi hermano. Vámonos, el auto ha de estar esperando abajo.

La castaña asintió un momento, antes de recibir ayuda de su cuñada para salir del departamento.

.

.

.

Todos los invitados ya estaban afuera del templo que lucía muy bien con todas las flores y listones que adornaban los pilares, los invitados tenían sonrisas acompañadas de trajes y vestidos elegantes. Todo parecía perfecto. Incluso, el novio ya había llegado, se encontraba conversando con unos amigos de su trabajo, frotaba sus manos de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Quién lo diría?, el mismo Kiba Inuzuka muriendo de nervios—Bromeó uno de sus amigos, haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada—. Si puedes operar animales sin titubear, es obvio que puedes decir un "Sí, acepto" frente a Tenten.

Kiba soltó una risa sin gracia y giró sus ojos hacía todos los invitados, algunos amigos de la universidad, familia de él, familia de Tenten, aunque los padres de su novia aun no llegaban, comenzó a repasar los padrinos que ya tenían que estar listos, para empezar los padrinos de lazo eran Temari y Shikamaru, estaban platicando con unos familiares de Tenten mientras su pequeño Shikadai jugaba con el ramo de flores que en breve le darían a la castaña, el padrino de anillos era Lee, y dio un respingo de inmediato, aquel hombre no le había llamado en toda la mañana, ¿Sería tan irresponsable de olvidar la boda? Tragó hondo y giró a sus amigos para preguntarles si lo habían visto, pero dos personas se acercaron a él para saludarlos cordialmente.

—Gran día para casarse, ¿Cierto?

El Inuzuka se giró y observó a los padres de su prometida frente a él, con una sonrisa cordial.

—Eso creo—Sonrió—. Buenas tardes.

La madre de Tenten se acercó a él y comenzó a acomodarle la solapa del traje.

—Te llevas nuestro premio mayor, hijo—Sonrió la señora—. Cuídala.

—Ya lo creo—Murmuró el joven y a lo lejos observó como Rock Lee llegaba, con vista calmada e iba a saludar a Shikamaru—. Al menos la mayoría ha llegado, menos…

Los nervios de Kiba regresaron, ¿Qué tal si Tenten no se presentaba?, observó su reloj y era la hora de la cita, que ella no llegara podía ser una opción, había visto tantas novelas en donde la novia se arrepiente en el último momento y decide escapar para buscar su amor verdadero. ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando?, era Tenten, sí… era Tenten y quizá por eso le preocupaba más. Pero borró todos aquellos pensamientos cuando todas las personas comenzaban a aplaudir alegremente y a hacer bulla.  
El castaño observó el auto que llegaba y reconoció de inmediato que se trataba del auto que su hermana le había ayudado a rentar, ahora sólo faltaba que Hana se bajara del auto y corriera a él para decirle que buscó a la chica toda la mañana y no la encontró. Pero aquello no pasó, en su lugar, el chofer se bajó enseguida y abrió la puerta trasera, en donde bajó Hana para ayudar a bajar a la novia. Todos dieron un grito de alegría y los murmullos de lo linda que estaba se hicieron presentes.

La castaña observó a todas las personas que la recibían con aplausos, estaba realmente confundida, ¿Así es cómo reciben a todas las novias en su boda?, ¿O le aplaudían por ser tan valiente de casarse un día después de que su cuñada la descubriera teniendo sexo con otro?

Soltó un suspiró y observó a sus amigos, que la saludaban y sin pensarlo se acercó a ellos.

—Te ves preciosa, ¡Tu vestido se ve mejor en persona! —Chilló Temari, deslumbrada con su amiga—. Por cierto, aquí está tu ramo—La rubia le extendió el ramo con el que su hijo jugaba y la culpa de Tenten fue mayor, si de por sí el vestido y anillo pesaban moralmente, tener un ramo lo era más.

—Muchas gracias—Trató de sonreír y observó a Shikamaru.

—Te ves linda, ¿Segura de qué estas bien? —Comentó el Nara.

Tenten desvió sus ojos chocolates a Lee, en seguida el subió los hombros y negó, dando a entender que no pudo hacer mucho con Neji aquella mañana.

—Sí y si me permiten—Suspiró—, iré a ver a mis padres y a mi futuro esposo.

Sus amigos observaron como la castaña se retiraba y sonreía a todos los que la saludaban, hasta que llegó con sus padres y comenzaron a platicar. Tenten se tranquilizó un poco al sentir a sus familiares cerca, los que siempre la había apoyado, estaba segura que si confesaba que aun seguía amando a su novio de adolescencia se reirían de ella, pero cuando ella dijera que Neji estaba de regreso y la buscaba ellos la apoyarían en finalizar la boda de una vez. Pero no lo haría, había prometido casarse con Kiba y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

En ese momento, se dio la indicación de que podían entrar, todos los invitados pasaron a tomar asiento, menos los novios y los padres, que entraron cuando los invitados habían tomado lugar dentro del templo, primero fue Kiba, que fue acompañado por sus padres y el corazón de la castaña palpitaba con muchas fuerzas, antes de pasar dio un recorrido con sus ojos para ver si de casualidad Neji había ido por ella, impidiendo que se casara, pero no estaba, tal y como lo había prometido. Palabra de Hyuga. Sonrió tiernamente al recordarlo y tomó con fuerza las manos de sus padres para entrar el recinto.

Aquel pasillo con alfombra roja fue lo más largo que la chica había cruzado, parecía medir millas, aunque a lo mucho eran quince metros, en aquel lapso pensó en darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, en fingir un desmayo, en decir que no estaba cuerda para casarse, pero la idea más lógica fue la que ejecutó y se trataba de seguir con la promesa y casarse. Cuando llegó junto a Kiba, recibió una mirada desafiante de su suegra, que se retiró al igual que sus padres, ahora sólo se encontraban ellos dos al frente junto a la persona que oficiaría el matrimonio.

Al fin la castaña giró su rostro para observar a Kiba, se veía tan calmado, tan sereno, tan confiado en sí mismo, como siempre lo había sido, ¿Por qué nunca logró enamorarse de él?, los ojos de Kiba se posaron en ella y sonrieron, siempre había pensado que aquel castaño era jodidamente guapo, y aun lo pensaba, aunque aquel día se veía mucho más guapo.

—Estas muy guapa—Le susurró el Inuzuka.

—Me tenía que bañar para casarme—Contestó la castaña a lo que su novio comenzó a reír en voz baja.

Tenten soltó una risa pequeña, aunque no amara a Kiba, lo quería, no era el hombre con el que siempre quiso compartir su vida amorosa, pero hasta ese día se había convertido en su mejor amigo, desplazando un lugar a Shikamaru.

El sacerdote comenzó a dar el saludo a los presentes y a comenzar a platicar sobre el matrimonio, la responsabilidad que conlleva estar unidos en un compromiso de ese tamaño y cosas por el estilo. La castaña se estaba perdiendo en ver los arreglos florales que se encontraban al frente cuando hizo una pregunta importante:

— ¿Alguien tiene algún impedimento para que estos dos jóvenes contraigan matrimonio?

La castaña apretó con fuerza sus piernas, esperaba que Hana tomara la palabra y gritara a los cuatro vientos que ella le había hecho infiel a su hermano, que el día de ayer la había encontrado teniendo sexo con alguien más y que era una persona inmoral, pero nunca llegó aquello, y tenía que aceptar que también esperaba que Neji llegara y dijera que no podían casarse, porque él la amaba y ella también. Pero el silencio reinó y el sacerdote dio por enterado que no había nada que impidiera el matrimonio, así que continuó con las siguientes preguntas.

—Tenten Amma, ¿Acepta a Kiba Inuzuka como su esposo?

La aludida se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada, ¿Qué tan cobarde era?, ¿No podía mirar a Kiba los ojos y decir "No acepto"?, ¿Quién le había hecho daño para temer? Quería sacar las fuerzas de donde fueran y negarse a casarse con aquel hombre que estaba junto a ella, ella quería casarse con el hombre que de seguro se encontraba en la casa de Lee o viajando de regreso a casa, quería casarse con Neji Hyuga, su novio a los trece años, con el que había prometido casarse cuando tuvieran veinte seis años, con el que a pesar de su edad y tomar todo a juego aun amaba, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no podía estar ahí, ella no podía casarse, ella no amaba a Kiba, ella debería estar junto al hombre que amaba.

—Sí, acepto.

El sacerdote asintió y desvió sus ojos a Kiba. Por otro lado la castaña se odió como nunca antes lo había hecho, por ser tan cobarde y no hablar con la verdad, desvió sus ojos a Lee, que la miraba sorprendido, para ser honesto, él igual esperaba que la castaña dijera que no.

Su vida estaba perdida.

—Kiba Inuzuka, ¿Acepta a Tenten Amma como su esposa?

—No acepto.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y el sacerdote respingó de inmediato. Tenten soltó un quejido alarmante y tomó a Kiba del hombro.

— ¿Dijiste que no? —Preguntó la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

—Escuchaste bien, no quiero que seas mi esposa sólo por compromiso—Llevó sus manos a las mejillas femeninas—. Te amo, y por eso no quiero que compartas tu vida conmigo si no es lo que anhelas.

—Pero tú, ¿Cómo sabes que yo no te amo? —Susurró la chica.

—Hana me contó todo, fue a mi casa esta mañana, cuando te estaban maquillando—Acarició las mejillas de la chica—. Me dolió, no te voy a decir que no, aun me duele, pero me va a doler mucho más que estés toda la vida conmigo sin que sientas amor.

—Pero Kiba, yo te quiero y…

El Inuzuka abrazó con fuerza a la mujer y soltó un sollozo, no iba a llorar, no ahora, frente a todos y que sospecharan que él sí quería casarse y que Tenten era la mala del cuento. Quería que todos se llevaran la impresión de que él fue quien cancelo la boda, de que él no quería casarse con Tenten para que lo señalaran a él y no a la que fue su mujer por mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, cualquier cosa que necesites, búscame, pero no ahora, ahora quiero estar solo, estaré en casa de Hana unas semanas, aprovecha ese tiempo para sacar tus cosas del departamento, lo venderé y me comprare uno más pequeño cerca de mi trabajo—La soltó y le besó la frente—. Ahora sé feliz.

Tenten soltó sus primeras lágrimas aquel día, por fortuna no fue de tristeza, si no de una felicidad infinita, le regaló una sonrisa radiante a Kiba y dio la vuelta para salir del templo, tomaría un taxi e iría casa para cambiarse e intentar comunicarse con Neji. Ahora el pasillo de la iglesia era demasiado corto y a pesar de los gritos de sus amigos no giró hacia atrás, siguió a la salida y se sintió libre cuando por fin estaba afuera del templo. Caminó con rapidez a la calle para tomar un taxi, pero cuando iba a alzar su mano para pedirlo recordó que no tenía dinero.

—Quizá el taxista te acepte el anillo de compromiso.

La mujer dio un salto y giró a la persona que le hablaba y sonrió.

—No me casé, bueno, dije que sí aceptaba, pero él dijo que no, parece que se enteró y…

—Pero no te casaste—Repitió el hombre—, eso quiere decir que estas libre.

—Sí, amor, libre.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La castaña asintió rápidamente y sintió como era atrapada en los brazos tan acogedores de Neji, que de inmediato comenzó a versarle los labios sin temor a nada.

Al fin ambos podían casarse, como habían hecho una promesa hace trece años.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció? Yo quedé enamorada de este fic, tanto así que le escribiré un prologo. Lo juro, porque sí me gustó mucho, aunque tendrán que esperar como dos meses para que llegue o quizás menos, sólo mostrara que es lo que pasó con la vida de todos.

¡Espero que les gustara!

Quiero dedicar el final a todas las amantes del NejiTen, que por ahí les dicen la Secta :v Jajajajaja Espero que les gustara UuU

Muchísimas gracias por leerlo todo.

Espero sus reviews de corazón.

Saludos y nos vemos en la siguiente historia c:


	9. Epilogo

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Epilogo**

 **¿Recuerdas la promesa?  
La recuerdo muy bien**

Observaba por la ventana de su casa, estaba lloviendo y hacía un frío tremendo, no dejaba de titilar y se abrazó con más fuerza frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso eran tan difícil encender la chimenea? Se giró y encontró a un joven de cabellera larga intentando hacer que aquellos dos troncos de leña prendieran y comenzaran a dar calor, pero parecía que su idea de sentarse frente al fuego y colocar sus manos cerca de éste se estaban esfumando.

— ¿Seguro qué no necesitas ayuda? —Comentó la mujer con una pequeña risa burlesca.

Los ojos grises miraron directo y frio a la mujer, con un aire dominante que ocasionó que la castaña se sonrojara de inmediato y sintiera sus nervios al cien. Aun tenía el poder de ponerla nerviosa y eso le encantaba.

— ¿No prefieres ir a un lado donde haya calefacción?

Tenten comenzó a reír escandalosamente, sacando vaho en cada carcajada.

—Neji Hyuga, el hombre de negocios más importante de Japón, heredero de las empresas Hyuga que son dueñas de casi medio país y… el hombre que no tiene calefacción en su casa.

El aludido levantó las cejas y rodó sus ojos, molesto. Pero después observó como su chica no paraba de reír y le atrajo de inmediato aquella nariz roja, el vaho que dejaba salir y el aura entera. Sonrió de lado y caminó a la sala, en donde tomó una cobija que ocupó para cubrir el cuerpo femenino y sacó un suspiro.

Había pasado un año desde que Kiba Inuzuka hizo el regalo más hermoso que le pudo dar a Tenten, y por otro lado a Neji, se habían mudado al estado en el que Neji tenía su vida, la familia Hyuga acogió de inmediato a Tenten, aunque sabían que ella estuvo a punto de casarse la aceptaron, comentando que Neji no había sonreído tanto desde que tenía trece años. Compraron una casa cerca del trabajo del hombre y Tenten seguía trabajando para países extranjeros. Sus amigos iban a visitarlos cada vez que se podía, pero el que asistía más seguido era Lee, con sus comentarios positivos llevándose todo el crédito.  
De Kiba no sabían mucho, pero Temari les comentó que había comenzado a salir con una chica de nombre Karin y parecía ser buena mujer, aquella noticia alegró demasiado a Tenten y a Neji, algo de culpa se habían quitado.

Ahora sus vidas eran totalmente distintas, el motivo que los hacía levantar se encontraba junto a ellos en la cama. Tenten tenía un brillo peculiar en sus ojos que Neji notó apenas llegaron a su casa nueva y sus sonrisas ya no eran forzadas, de hecho le costaba trabajo hacerla callar en algunas ocasiones, pero no importaba, se mostraba feliz y aquello era el objetivo.

—Te amo, Neji, mucho—Susurró la castaña sintiendo el acogedor abrazo de su novio.

El Hyuga sonrió ladeadamente, sabía que Tenten era feliz tanto como él lo era junto a ella. Al fin los dos estaban juntos, sólo le costó encontrarla trece años después e intervenir para que no se casara. Pero pensando bien las cosas, hubiera hecho mayores esfuerzos sólo para compartir aquellos momentos con la castaña.

—También te amo—Le besó la frente—. Te invitó a comer.

Tenten comenzó a reír y asintió efusivamente.  
La mujer aceptaba de corazón que ahí estaba su felicidad, compartiendo su vida con la persona correcta, compartiendo todo con la persona que en realidad amaba. Iba a destruir su vida si Kiba hubiera aceptado y ella se hubiera casado, pero no.  
Usualmente dicen que tienes dos primeros hombres en tu vida y son los más importantes: tu padre y tu esposo. Pero ella tenía tres: Su padre, su novio y el hombre que le dio una segunda oportunidad.

—Iré a ponerme algo más abrigador, no tardo—La chica se paró en puntitas y le depositó un suave beso en los labios a su novio, pero al darse la vuelta, Neji la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacía él.

— ¿Aun recuerdas la promesa? —Le susurró sobre sus labios.

—La recuerdo muy bien—Sonrió, encantando más al Hyuga—, por eso estaremos mañana frente a un altar casándonos.

Neji asintió y le besó de nuevo los labios para soltarla y dejar que fuera a su habitación por un abrigo.


End file.
